All Good Things Come To an End
by LaueHime
Summary: My version of the school shooting. What if everyone put him or her self in trouble for that memorable day nobody is willing to forget. Someone gets hurt, really hurt...can heshe be saved?read to find out no disapointment I promise R&R COMPLETED
1. the place you have come to fear the most

**Hey everyone. First of all I want to say thank you to those who takes the time to review on my stories. ****It's really sweet and I enjoy reading them all. Second, I want to introduce you to my new fic. It happens the day of the shooting but this is my version of what could've happened instead. I originally wrote this story in French at my friend's request but many of my friends read it and loved it anyways. So this is my story, new language and I hope you'll like it 'cause I really do. This is kinda my baby. Whatever… enjoy! (And reviews would be really nice).**

**All of the titles are songs names. You should listen to them. It's really good. All kinds of music mixed in a fic.**

**A/N : (NEW) I also wanna ad, I know the first chapter sounds...well, cheesy but I promise you it's getting really good so for those of you who only read the first page, well you're missing something. You never know what you might miss so just give it a chance. If you have a five minutes to read this page, you probably have a few more five minutes to read the rest. I promise you, you won't get disappointed!**

**0000**

He just stood there watching at the place he knew so much but this time with so much hatred and anger. Recently, is life turned upside down when someone opened the time capsule showing all the school everyone's deepest secrets. Jimmy was probably the one who was hurt the most. In the hallways and in the classes, students that passed him just yelled him names and hurt him. In a short amount of time he skipped for the most ignored to the most blasted kid. But it was enough. He really had enough. He never thought on doing anything stupid but his anger just grew higher by the time it was to late to go back.

He had a plan that would just change everything and finally shut the off.

He entered the school just earring all the gossips and seeing al the students staring at him like if he was naked. One of the popular jock he just knew so well was waiting right next to his locker. When Jimmy got closer, the kid did the same with a look of fire. Without a warning he ran to Jimmy and with his two friends started punching him right in the face and in the stomach. Jimmy couldn't fight back. He was stuck. The math teacher, Mr Miller came over to separate them. Jimmy was finally out of their killing grasp. The guys just turned their back and walked away.

Jimmy wasn't ready to give in though. He took the occasion to put his hands in his pocket as he could feel the cool and metallic object in his hands and pulled it out. He pointed somewhere in random and shot. Door's window blew up causing everyone to panic and run. Lucas was right behind the door with Haley and Brooke. He saw all that happened. Even with everyone running everywhere, he decided he needed to talk to Jimmy.

There were screaming students going everywhere and Lucas could barely see Jimmy trough the crowd. He made his way and grabbed something that seemed like Jimmy's sleeve. The poor kid turned around. There was no more hate in his face, just fear. He did something he never thought he could do. Something stupid, like his dad would always say. Lucas could read Jimmy's eyes like he could read _The Great Gatsby_. Sooner than he thought, the hallway was empty and Lucas was still holding Jimmy staring right trough his eyes.

"Want do you want" asked Jimmy as he tried to pull away from him.

"Answers…why did you do that? You just shot in the school!"

"I didn't want…"

He just looked at the shattered window. Glass pieces were all over the floor just as books and bags did. He really got scared at that sight. What have he done? Lucas couldn't just bring him out. Police would kill him or send him to jail. He didn't want that. He didn't want Lucas to help him or pity him.

"Come with me!" he said pointing his gun right to Lucas.

"Where…"

"GO!!" he screamed now also pointing the two silent and scared girls behind him.

"Jim…"

"WALK!!" he yelled.

Without anything more, Lucas just obeyed. He walked to Brooke and Haley and stared at them. They knew they had to do it or it could get worst. They just all walked in front of Jimmy not knowing where they were heading at all. They just walked hoping it would all be over soon. They thought about seeing their friends and families again. Then the opposite came and they thought about never seeing them again. How sad would that be?

"YOU ALL ENTER HERE!" he screamed opening a classroom and leading them inside.

Everyone just nodded in respond and walked into the empty classroom. They soon realised they weren't alone. Two other students were hiding there, Mouth and Rachel. Jimmy slammed the door closed.

"OH! How _cute _is that! We have new _friends_!"

Mouth and Rachel just stood up seeing everyone. Jimmy kept playing with his gun like a little funny toy.

"Starting RIGHT NOW, everyone will listen to me and do _exactly_ what I want! If I say you sit, YOU SIT! If I say you shut up, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Mouth just stared at his own friend in disbelief. "It was you Jim…you fired a bullet in the school!" he said on the verge of crying.

"Don't talk to me like if you were my friend Mouth. Our friendship is long gone!"

"He's the guy from the time capsule…" Rachel said after a little silence.

"The _guy from the time capsule,_ HE HAS A NAME!" Jimmy screamed even angrier.

"I bet he does…"answered Rachel.

Jimmy looked at the other students. Lucas was holding Brooke and Haley was near by. Jimmy got angry as if he was speaking to a wall. Lucas wasn't even bothering to look at him.

"SCOTT! You'll push the desks one the sides and the back of the room to empty the middle of the room…"

"What for?" Lucas asked.

"YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY IN POSITION TO ASK QUESTIONS! YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND YOU SHUT UP!"

"What if we don't" Rachel asked challenging him.

"I shoot…"

**D'you like it so far? I know it's really short but I'll try to add more in the next chapters…or it just won't be long to read. Depends on you and the quantity of writing you like. Just tell me and I'll make it up to you, sweet readers! You want to know! Because trust me it's just gonna get better so you really need to read more. The only way I'll put it all on the site is reviews. The more I get, the faster I update and please don't tell me you don't have the time to review.**

**Thank you guys and see ya'.**


	2. what is and what should never be

**Literati and naley I just got your message and decided to repost it correcting most of my mistakes. Sorry if I suck at spelling.**

**Well, hey guys, first I wanna say a special thank you to**_**Sandy Murray**__**perfectharmony22**_** and **_**literati and naley**_** forever for your amazing reviews (the ones sent so far). Iii…I'm sooo sorry if there's mistakes but hey! I'm no saint, no dictionary and French writer…But thank you so much for the reviews. I was so happy with them that I decided to update ASAP. Here's chapter 2. Hope you'll like it. Oh and ya sandy, it's a lot about brotherly love because I love the chemistry they have. It's one of the best parts of the show. So here's the update. Enjoy.**

**00000**

The five desperate students were sitting in the middle of the room on the cold floor. Jimmy just sat on the teacher's desk finishing another cigarette. He just brought the yellowish end of his smoke to his lips and inhaled deeply. Lucas just looked as the red end just got his gray colour back. Nobody dared to talk or move. Cell phones were starting to ring. Lucas felt his in his pocket. He dove is hand to grab it when Jimmy stopped him.

"Don't answer it!" he screamed.

Lucas stopped moving and raised his hand above his head. Brooke felt her phone ring has done Haley's and then Rachel's and finally Mouth had it ringing too. Jimmy stood up from the desk and put his smoke in a paper clip box.

"I want them all! You don't move from your place and you slide them to me!"

"Slide what" Haley asked confused.

"Haley! I thought you were smatter than that…COME ON! Send me all of your phones!"

Nathan noticed that Haley didn't get out of the school. Coach Durham was busy sending the students back home or to the _Ravens' _gym. He made huge waves to the bus driver. "LEAVE!"

Nathan just walked passed Peyton. She didn't see Brooke when the shot was fired. When their eyes met, they knew there was only one question to ask:

"Where's Brooke…"

"Where's Haley…"

"I don't know" they both said in a worried tone.

"Last time I saw Haley she was with Lucas" Nathan said scratching his nose.

"Brooke was with Haley this morning…" Peyton added with fear and worry in her voice.

Nathan just played with is sleeves trying to avoid his growing fear. "At least we know they're all together right…" he said not even sure if it was true.

"We have to tell the security that they're missing…"

"Do it…I gotta go find Haley" he said backing away from her. 

"Are you crazy!?" she screamed almost breaking down. 

"I'll never let anything happen to her! She's way too important to me! She's my life! She's all I got…" he said keeping his own tears from falling all over his cheeks. Peyton looked down and then looked him in the eyes with a fighter look on her face.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she said.

"Come on, let's go!" he said starting to run to the other side of the school where no one could see them enter the empty hallways.

Jimmy finally managed to get all of the cell phones. Lucas was the last person to give up. Jim could see the name "Skills" on the caller ID. The kid probably got out of the school safe and now he was trying to know if his best friend was fine. He put it down in a drawer from the desk. When he finally thought he had all the cell phones, he realised there was only four. Haley seemed to be hiding something. She stared at him and then started talking to him.

"Jimmy what are you doing? You take us in hostage in the literature classroom…Five students!! What is that? You are a good guy…"

Jimmy sighed and looked at Haley with anger in his eyes. "Haley what are you hiding?"

"Nothing…why?"

"What are you hiding in your _pocket_?" he screamed pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

"Don't point the gun on her" Lucas said angry.

"What are you hiding HALEY!!"

"Put it down" Lucas said starting to yell.

"Nothing…" Haley said panicked.

"HALEY FOR GOD'S SAKE!!"

"DON'T POINT THE GUN AT HER!!!" Lucas yelled out of his lungs.

"Just my phone, okay…" she said taking the plastic object out from behind her back.

"Give _it _to me…" Jimmy said still pointing the threatening object that could end the life of one of them just by the pull of a single, damn trigger.

Jimmy looked at the screen of her phone and noticed to one she called. "9-1-1 EMERGENCY CALL", he read. He looked back at Haley with disgust in is eyes. He started yelling on the phone. 

"9-1-1, here's one of the shooter. Don't you fuckin let anyone in. If there's one soul crossing the school's door, we shoot all of them! You hear me. You come in, they're all DEAD!" he screamed almost spitting on the phone.

He just stared at all of the scared faces turned up to him before he threw the phone with the four other ones. Rachel kept looking suspicious.

"You said _one of the shooters_…Is there others like you?" she asked.

"Anyone else has a weapon Jim…" Haley asked almost in a whisper.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "God they're choked" he thought to him self.

"You denounced me!! Did you actually think I was gonna take all the blame on my ass?"

"So YOU ARE the only one" Mouth said rising is voice.

Jimmy looked disgusted. "They really think I'm the only one don't they" he said to himself. "What a bunch of crap…"

"Do you think I'M the _only _one!? Do you really think I'm the only person at school to be treated like crap? I'm just the only one who's _tired_ of it and actually did something to make it stop…"

Nathan stopped in front of the coach's office. He went in and searched for a decent thing to protect him self. He searched through all of the sports equipment he could find. Peyton stayed behind trying to look over his shoulder. "What are you doing??" she asked in almost a whisper.

Nathan didn't answer that one. He just took two base-ball bats and handed one to Peyton.

"What do you want me to do with that!?" she asked confused.

"Protect yourself! I won't always be there to watch your back…"

"But I never used something like that before…hey! Make love not war!! I'm for the peace in this world man! No hurt…" she said almost laughing at her own innocence.

"Just fake…you saw movie right! find something…I know it won't be really stopping a bullet but we can at least hit the shooter in the back…"

Since the very beginning, Brooke didn't speak. She was just crying and scared to death. Lucas took her hand in his. She placed a fake smile on her face. He could just see how she was scared by the look in her eyes. To cheer her up a little, he pulled her in a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay baby…" he whispered in her ear. She cried harder. "But I'm scared Luke…" she answered. "I know but I'm here for you…you'll see! It's gonna be okay!"

**So how was that? I hope you like it and if you don't, well it's ok. You can say it so I can improve it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. how can you be sure?

**A/N: Thanks for your amazing reviews guys and sorry for my mistakes. ****Here's the update.**

**00000**

Karen and Keith pulled over in front of the school. There was a tall policeman wrapping a yellow banner to delimit the police's zone. One of the officers called his chief in his walkie-talkie.

"We just got a call from one of the possible shooters. His name's Jimmy Edwards", the chief said.

"What do we do chief?"

"Nobody enters the school. He's got five hostages. We don't want to provoke him. He said he'd shoot if someone enters that school so you check the doors and you keep the parents as far away as you can."

"Okay." He said before hanging up the phone.

Tree Hill's mayor was pacing back and fourth around the police's van. When he finally saw him hanging up, he walked toward him and offered him a cold glance.

"So…" Dan said.

"There's a kid with a gun in the school and he took five students in hostage. Nobody is aloud to go in", the man said.

"Ok—where are the other students? I mean…those who got out of the school."

The guy looked around and then turned back to face Dan. "Coach Durham took charge of that. He sent them all in the _Raven_'s _gym_…" pointed the police man. Dan turned his head and saw Karen and his brother searching for Lucas—his older son. He realised he didn't see Nathan either.

"I want lists. Tell the coach I want student lists. You need to know which students are missing…"

"Sure Mr Mayor. I'll tell him…"

--

The phone never stopped ringing as Jimmy was trying to think about what he was going to do with is five hostages and the phone call revealing he was the shooter. He slowly started to get really pissed with the ringing cell phones.

"Why are you doing this" asked a read headed girl, almost crying in the back of the room. Haley looked at Rachel and decided to help her point. "She's right Jim, you were a good guy and I know deep down that you are better than this!"

"If you wanted to give us a lesson then you got your shot!" Lucas said breaking the silence. Jimmy looked even more pissed than what he looked earlier.

"You think that's what I wanted!? That I really wanted to come here this morning with a gun and shoot…" he screamed. Brooke started crying.

"Than what did you want!?" she cried. Jimmy sent her a cold gaze and turned his face.

"I was tired of all this! I was tired that everyone was looking at me like crap because I'm not a jock or I'm not popular" he cried.

"But you are a good guy…" Mouth said. Jimmy got mad again.

"How could you know that, Mouth? Things changed since you abandoned me to go with Lucas!" he yelled. Rachel's face went red.

"Don't do that! Don't make him feel guilty for leaving his life. He moved on and this is exactly what you should do" she said. A tear rolled down Jimmy's cheek but he quickly wiped it with the sleeve of his red hoodie. "Yeah! Better said than done considering nobody talk to me! In our four years of high school, this is the longest we talked and if I didn't bring this gun and shot the window, this would never have happened!", Jimmy cried.

"Would you really do that Jim" Haley asked.

"Would you shoot us" Brooke added. Jimmy smiled and raised his hand. "Brooke Davis! What an honour! Last time we saw each other was when you were coming to the river court to kiss Lucas and wait…this was—two years ago!" the kid said. Lucas felt like boiling.

"Don't you put the blame on Brooke! She never done _anything_ to you!" he raged. Jimmy smiled and started to laugh at Lucas's point. "See Luke that's the thing…She never did anything! Right Brooke! That's how you thank the ones that are voting for you to be a _so _nice and respected president. You don't even know them!" he laughed. Haley clenched her fists. "Don't you blame her…she's a good person!" she said. Jimmy shook his head. "But I'm right Brooke, aren't I? What'd you change in our school?" he snapped.

Brooke lowered her head and thought for a moment. She had no answer in mind. Except for the cheerleader's choreography and the DW not I, she didn't change anything for her school. Of course she was loved and popular but she didn't get to know everyone and she never organised activities or project for the school.

--

Keith was searching for Karen. He found her crying behind a news channel's van. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong Karen?" he asked with all the worry of the world in his tone. "They…they made lists…for…f…to know who was missing. Lucas wasn't i…in the gym. There is also Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Mouth, Peyton and Nathan missing…There is f…five hostages. What if Lucas is one of them…what if he's hurt…what if they're all there…I can't…Keith!" she cried.

Keith hugged her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine!" he said. "How can you be sure" she asked sobbing. Keith smiled. "I feel it! Lucas is a Scott! He's strong. Everything is going to be just fine!"

**Hope you like it. My chapters are short and more action is coming really soon but it takes a little time…just to introduce to the story. That's how I'm writing. It takes time but it does really worth it! Leave some reviews please, I love them!**


	4. light years away

**A/N: I w****anted to update fast so here's the new chapter. Song's by MoZella.**

**00000**

Nathan hid behind the locker and placed his arm to stop Peyton from going further. He just stood there placing his finger on his lips. He heard footsteps. The dark haired boy took a deep breath and slowly looked in the hallway. Peyton, nervous, was spinning her bat just above her feet. Nathan made an unexpected move which made her drop the bat she was using in protection. Nathan just turned and grabbed her hand to keep her quiet a bit. "Hold this…" he whispered handing her his own bat.

He bent down and, with the most precaution, grabbed the bat Peyton dropped. He left her his bat and took the fallen one. Before doing anything he just took a last sight at the hallway and started to walk towards the library which was now on his way.

--

Jimmy now had enough of the all the ringing. He took one of the phones and screamed on the receiver. "Stop calling! Anyways, they're dead your little kids!!" he yelled before throwing the phone at his feet and then jumped on it. He took all of the other phones and threw them away. Lucas stood up.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "I should have told you that two years ago when you set me up!", Jimmy snapped. Mouth felt really guilty for Jimmy. "We didn't abandon you Jim! It was you that stopped calling and coming over to the river court" he cried. "If your thing is to make us all feel guilty, do it now or shut up!" Rachel snapped. Jimmy started laughing and made a mean nod to Brooke. "You mean like I did with president girl" he asked.

Brooke lifted her head. Ever since he said she was a bad president she hadn't said a single thing. Haley looked at her friend's pale expression and got mad at Jimmy. "Why are you hurting us like that? We were just trying to help…" Haley said in a sad tone. A dark look crossed Jimmy's face. "Help? HELP? You hurt me more in all those years than I hurt you in a few minutes don't you think…" he yelled.

Rachel started to get really, really pissed. "My god! Forget about that! You can't change the past. It's your fault if you didn't make any friends!" she raged. Jimmy yelled even louder. "NO! It's your fault! You don't even know that other people than you are suffering from those stupid time capsules. There are so much people hurting that their secrets had been revealed…"

Lucas took this one. "Nobody cares about what you said in that video!" he said so calmly. "…They are all already busy with the diffusion of their own video!" he added. Jimmy laughed at his "joke". "Yeah…yeah! See, they care so much about what they said that I got my ass beat up this morning and at Tric…is that because of their video?"

Mouth was crying. "Why didn't you tell us about that" he asked crying. "What would it have changed at all? What is done is…I shot, that's it!...They'll never let me go…" he cried. Haley sighed. "Who Jim?"

"Everyone! All of them…I'll go in jail" he cried. Brooke didn't understand it all. "Why would you go in jail? You didn't kill anybody!" she said. Haley replied. "She's right Jim! You don't have a record and you're minor…" she said. Rachel just rolled her eyes. "I have a question for you…what do you want to happen?"

Jimmy chewed his bottom lip and than looked at her. "I want a naughty hooker and a strip club! Seriously! I just wanted it to stop! I just wanted you all to just…leave me alone!" he said in a raspy whisper. Haley nodded. "It's okay, we will…but we need to get out of here first" she pointed. "I can't…" Jimmy said.

--

"I can't…" Karen said. "What" Keith asked. "Loose him…I can't loose him! He would've called me. It's not normal…I won't loose him…" she cried onto his shoulder. "What makes you think that he's not fine?"

She shook her head to keep the tears from falling. "I just can't…"

Keith grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look right into his eyes. "I'll tell you something. You tried his cell phone and it didn't work, right?! I'll try Nathan's cell. I will send a text message. Is that alright?". Karen just shook her head in approval.

--

Nathan and Peyton were checking the library. An electronic ring tone started to play. It was coming from Nathan's pocket. He picked his phone and read "NEW TEXT MESSAGE". The brunette opened it. "Where R U" he read. It took a few seconds before he sent his response. " Lookin fr th othrs with Peyt"

--

Keith just re-read and re-read Nathan's answer. A flash hit him as he understood the situation. It was obvious. Nathan went back into the school with Peyton to find their friends. "What a courageous boy" he thought as Karen walked toward him.

"Got something" she asked nervously. Keith sighed. How could he tell her that he didn't know if her son was fine. He just wanted so bad to tell her "it's going to be okay" but he just couldn't because he didn't know the answer him self. He just tried to find his words when he looked trough Karen's hazel eyes. God he loved her so much. As much as he loved Lucas. This kid was like his own son and he had from him the love a dad has from his son. He felt like a father to him. He just whispered calmly to Karen.

"Nathan and Peyton are not in the hostages. They are searching for the others…" he said. Karen felt her eyes burning with tears. "I was right! Lucas is stuck with that…PSYCHO!"

Keith took the love of his life in his arms. "Karen, Lucas is going to be fine. We are all going to be fine!" he said comforting her. "It's my fault…" she whispered.

**Woo-oo…a little cliff (just little…) I just felt like I needed to update tonight…I had time left I guess. I hope you like it (plus, next chapters are INTENSE) Leave some reviews please. They make me want to write more.**

Next Chapter: well you have to read to know…haha lol, seriously, more secrets from the time capsules and Jimmy's past is revealed.


	5. quiet things that no one ever knows

**A/N: Again, thank you all for the amazing reviews. ****Sorry if you thought the wait was long. Here's the update. Song's by **_**Story of the Year.**_

**00000**

Brooke had laid her head on Lucas' shoulder and she was playing with her sleeve whilst watching the cold floor. She had cry. The dried tears were still visible under her bloodshot eyes. Her boyfriend squeezed her shoulders. "What are you thinking about, pretty girl?"

She sighed and answered without even looking at him. "I'm thinking about organizing a meeting activity for all the students. You know—give them a chance to get to know each other" she said, still looking down. She preferred to avoid his shiny baby blues because she knew if she looked at him again she would start to cry. He sighed and shook his head. "You still thinking about that" he asked. "What else!? He's right you know…"

"Brooke, you are a really nice president. School wouldn't be the same without you!" he said patting her shoulder. His blood froze when he heard the cold voice behind him. "You two aren't going to end up together!", Jimmy snapped.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked up at the boy handing the gun. "What are you talking about Jim, they are in love with each other. It's not like its going to change!"

Jimmy let out a laugh—a cold laugh. "But you heard, just like me, Brooke's amazing time capsule. Didn't you say you were going to be married to Mouth!" he said, staring meanly at Brooke.

"Lucas and I weren't together by that time…" she said squeezing Lucas' hand. Jimmy stared at the green board. "Whatever…guys like you can get away with it! Right Hales? You know, about Nathan…"

She started boiling. "Nathan and I were having problems…" she said, her voice shaking. Jimmy looked disgust. "So that's it! You can all be forgiven for what you've done or said but I can't!" he yelled. Rachel who had stayed silent for a while, finally decided to speak up.

"Well, WE didn't say that _the stoners were medicated and that the jocks would be at there peak at 17 and then their cheerleader girlfriend would be fat and lonely!_ That's probably why…". Haley bit her bottom lip.

"Even if it hurts to say it, Rachel's right! You attacked everyone in your capsule!" she said, her voice still trembling. Jimmy felt a single tear roll underneath his eye. "I…I was in a bad situation with the world too…"

Brooke felt terribly bad for Jimmy. "But that doesn't change what you did…" she said. Jimmy started crying harder now. "That's easy for you! _All_ of you! Next year, you're all going to college and you will forget about all of this but what about me! You thought about that?"

Haley stared at the floor. "Maybe you should have thought about that before saying all of those things!". Jimmy tried to calm himself. "Don't you remember that the tapes were supposed to be opened in fifty years? Of course you don't…you weren't even there, were you?"

"But you should have known that some people would see them one day…" Lucas pointed. Jimmy wiped his nose. "Yeah, look who's talking! You said nice things too, Scott! Did you brother know you were planning on bringing your father down?"

Brooke defended her boyfriend on that point. "You don't even know what Dan is capable of…"

"Maybe not but you are all blaming me but none of you are saints either…" Jimmy said. Rachel lowered her head. "But we didn't fire any bullet…"

--

Peyton and Nathan were slowly dragging the halls. They weren't making any noise. Just walking slowly and hiding behind lockers and doors at each sound that could be suspect.

"The least we can say is that you were pretty mad at Haley when you recorded that message!" she chuckled. Nathan grinned. "Yeah but, you know, she had just leave me after I told her it would be over if she left…"

Peyton stayed there—mouth wide opened. "And she left anyways?!?", she asked shocked. Nathan let out a small laugh. "I didn't mean it. I guess I just didn't want her to go!"

Peyton bit her bottom lip. "Sorry…", she comforted. Nathan smiled. "No, it's okay! She's back now! That's all that matters. And besides…you were just talking about sex and that Jake guy weren't you?" he chuckled.

Peyton hit him on the shoulder. For a moment, Nathan forgot about the entire shooting thing and laughed out loud. A huge noise tore him out of his joyful state and brought him back to reality. His wife and his brother were trapped by some crazy psycho. _Lucas? _He haven't been thinking about his brother at all. _God I can't loose him! Haley either. I got to be serious for their sake._ The brunette guy looked back at Peyton.

"You know Peyt; I think I'll always have feelings for you…"

"Nathan!!"

"…BUT, they are tiny bits compared to the way I feel about Haley. Its kind of the first time I really AM in _love_!"

--

"Look at you…you are all in _love_!" Jimmy said. Rachel let out a huge laugh. "So what!? All you needed was to move your ass and find yourself a girlfriend!"

Jimmy looked down at his shoes. "Coming from you, it seems like an easy thing!" he said. Haley took this one at her advantage. "Well it is!"

Then another awkward silence took place in the room as the bell ring could be heard. "You hear that? It's the bell! We've been here for an hour!", Lucas pointed out.

Brooke sighed. "Seemed longer to me!". Rachel looked at her. "Yeah, me too!"

--

Keith couldn't help but think about what Karen said earlier. "_It's my fault_". He couldn't figure why Karen would say such a thing. He rubbed her back. "Why did you say it was your fault, earlier?"

"_Mom, I don't want to go to school this morning. I don't feel good! I just have a bad feeling. I think I should stay!__" Lucas yelled from his bed. Karen sat on his bedside and touched his forehead. "You are perfectly fine and feelings don't stop people from living their lives but no diploma does…I want you to have the life you want and you need to go to school to make it work. You are going to school! no buts, no if, you are getting your ass on that bus!", "but..." Karen cut him up, "Lucas Eugene Scott, don't make me say it twice, you are going to school or trust me your bad feeling will be the least of your problem!". The kid groaned before burrying his face in the pillow._

"You couldn't know!" Keith comforted. Karen sighed and tears rolled down her cheeks as she started sobbing. "He left frustrated…I…I didn't even…had the chance…t…to say good-bye!" she sobbed. Keith rubbed her back. "You're not gonna have to! I'll never let anything happen to _our_ son!"

--

"Jimmy, I think you should just turn yourself in! They are not going to hurt you! I'll even go with you!" Rachel said in a still calm voice. Jimmy took sight at the ground. "I can't…it's never going to stop!" he said.

Lucas started to get pissed. _Hey, I have a mom and an uncle out there. Could this childish thing end anytime soon?_ He took what was left of him to stand up and fight back. "What were you waiting for? You shot in the school!"

Jimmy pointed his gun at him. "Sit down with the others!" he said.

"No! You are just going to calm down and hand me the gun. After that, we can all go outside. You'll see. It will be okay if we stick together!"

Jimmy kept pointing the gun at Lucas' face. "NO!! I just…can't! Now you sit down with the others or I…I…"

Lucas stared at him in the eyes. "Do it Jim! Shoot me if you dare…But just know that you'll carry that image of when you murdered me for the rest of your life…" Lucas said in a harsh and cold tone nobody ever knew of him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take…"

**Boo-woo! Another cliff. Please tell me you like it! (I won't blame you if you don't…) I know it's long to start but the countdown for the big action is REEEAAAALLLYYYY short so stay tuned for more.**

Next on my fic: Nathan and Peyton get a good clue but can they make it before it's too late? Also, will Lucas calm down (I seriously doubt this)? Will you be there reading?

I hope so! Thanks for reading and for leaving reviews.


	6. it ends tonight

**A/N: Hi guys! I might seem like repeating it but thank you so much for the amazing reviews! It's funny because I think about it and I like this version better than the original one. It's more complete. If you all knew what it took to write it! (Okay, if you don't care just skip this part! Lol) I had a hard time writing one of my really intense chapter because it didn't feel like my actual writing. It was like a new style. The chapter was, huh, "Escape from hellview" and the only way I found to write it was to listen to this song over and over again. It's like, heavy metal but every song I tried just didn't fit the chapter, you know like I wasn't actually going to listen the pussycat dolls! lol. I was listening while writing and I guess it helped me make it what it is now, my probably best chapter!**

**So I guess you should know that I'm crazy about music. I can't live without it! I even own a nice collection of awesome albums…I guess I'll add some more on my profile! I love music so much and there is so amazing bands like fall out boy, story of the year, jack's mannequin, the all-American rejects, dashboard confessional, hinder, aerosmith, breaking Benjamin, etc. Whatever, I'm a huge fan! If you guys are interested to talk just pm me…lol**

**I hate Rihanna though…sorry I had to say it. So time to get myself back in the mood to write this story (yeah I'm all cheerful! Maybe because it's almost midnight…lol) I especially think I'm freaking crazy for talking to myself! So let's get it started. I love to update don't you think!!**

**Song's by the all-American rejects, folks!**

**Here's the update…god I'm so happy! (Even if the story's kinda sad!)**

**00000**

Nathan knocked softly on the lockers. Peyton was staring and wondering what the hell could he be doing. It was simple; the dark haired boy was waiting for a sign…something that would show him that there was live behind these walls. Nothing changed in the hallway though. It was still the same sad way it had been for the few hours that had pass. Nathan sighed.

"It's not here either…"

Peyton grinned. She tried to find an idea. "Do you think Keith knows something" she asked hesitantly. A thin spark shined in Nathan's eyes. "Maybe! I'll ask him…"

--

Keith felt his cell phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He slid his hand to grab the little object that was playing this weird sound over and over again. "We can't find them! Do U know where?"

The man wrote a quick answer and put the phone back at his initial place, in his pocket. He walked over to his older brother and also mayor of Tree Hill, Dan Scott.

"I heard it was Jimmy Edwards…is it true", Keith asked. Dan didn't even bother looking at him. "One of them…" the old man groaned. Keith turned his head to see Karen talking with an officer. "I know him…he's not a bad guy"

Dan boiled in anger and clenched his fists. "He took my sons and their friends in hostage!" yelled the younger Scott. Keith smiled. "Nathan is not one of those kids. He went back to get Haley…"

The expression changed in Dan's face as he shook his brother's hand. A fake smiled hopped on his face and his tensed up features seemed to calm down. "Thank you! And…what about Lucas" Dan asked. Keith looked down at his feet. "I hope he is okay!"

--

Nathan closed his cell phone after reading his uncle's answer. _Literature classroom _was the answer he wanted and waited for so long. The only thing was that this classroom was at the totally opposite side of his present location. It would take him an eternity to go there silently and slowly. After an awkward silence where Peyton had stared at him for several minutes, he spoke up.

"Hostages are trapped in the literature classroom!" he announced. Peyton's mouth fell wide open. "It's in the totally opposite direction! How could we be so far away?"

Nathan's shoulders dropped. "How could I known" he asked, taking all the blame Peyton's eyes offered him. A weak smile appeared and then slowly faded from her face. "It's okay, I'm not mad…but we should go before it's too late!" she pointed.

"I don't think Jimmy would do this!" Nathan said more to convince him self than it was to convince his friend. "He wouldn't but his friends would…" she said. Nathan chuckled. "What friends? You were with me right! We just saw all the school's spot. Jimmy is the only one. There is no group or allies. There is just him!" Nathan whispered. Peyton didn't seem to be convinced. "Then why did he say he had friends that would shoot too" the blonde girl asked. "Because alone, he is vulnerable…" Nathan answered. Peyton knew he was right. Jimmy was just as scared as she was.

"Nathan…" she whispered. He turned his back to face her. "Yeah", Peyton smiled. "We're loosing time…". Nathan nodded and they both started to walk toward the literature room.

--

Haley sighed out loud. "Lucas would you just please bring your ass back here and sit down"

Jimmy nodded at Haley's comment. For once, somebody would maybe, finally listen to him after all. "Yes Lucas, go back with the others!". Lucas shook his head no. "I can't. Not until I'm out of this school with you by my side" he said stubbornly. Jimmy started crying again. "I told you I couldn't…" he sobbed "I can't take this back! I can't stand it any more! All of them just springing their anger on me or beating my ass up! I'm not like you! I don't have any fate. You are all going to great university and you are going to have fucking good jobs but what about me? When you leave this place, tons of friends will cry when you leave but what about me? _Who will cry for me?_" he sobbed.

Mouth had his shirt soaked in tears. "You will go to college too Jim…" he sobbed. Jimmy shook his head, washing away his freshly fallen tears. "No I'm not…I made demands and they just rejected me. Like all of you did!" he cried. Rachel gazed at him. "Maybe you could take a year off!" she proposed. Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah…like if it was going to help me!"

Mouth tried to find his words. "It would help you change your mind and travel…it's going to give you some time!" he said. The poor kid continued crying. "Time. Time! That's exactly what's missing! Time…"

Lucas approached him softly. He was slowly walking towards Jimmy. All he wanted was just to not be rude to him. Jimmy was wiping his eyes with his sleeve. After merely seconds, he lifted his head. "Scott! Go back there!"

"Jimmy please, you have to listen to me! I just want to help you!" the blond boy whispered. Jimmy started yelling. "I don't want your help! I just want you to fucking sit down or I shoot you and trust me, I don't want to but I'll do it!". Haley got scared and called her friend back. "Luke…" she said in almost a whisper. It was too weak for him to hear her. "If you don't want my help then go on! Fire!" Lucas said raising his hands toward the ceiling, making free access for Jimmy the fire the bullet right trough him.

"Go on…" he repeated, staring right trough Jimmy's eyes when the kid with the gun broke down in tears. "See, you can't do it! I knew you wouldn't…"

Jimmy pleaded him in a faint puppy dog look. "Stop…" he whispered in between breaths. Lucas took his breath. He was scared to death that Jimmy would actually shoot him but he knew the kid wouldn't. He had a great soul. "I'd have a last wish to make…" the blond said "Never forget the moment where you pulled that trigger because it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life! " he finished before staring at him in the eyes, his crystal blues seeing right trough his soul and then looking at his finger as it slowly slid over to the trigger. "Your last wish is granted…"

**Tulututuu…another cliff (even if you know what's going to happen…) I might make a twist though…anyway, I can't write a too long comment because the clumsy part of me just dropped my story pocket with all my fiction in it and now I have to bend down to clean up my mess and all the papers in disorder…shit…my story I scattered on my bedroom's floor…I hope this chapter made you tear up a little because I was when I wrote it! Ya know I love your reviews right…:)**


	7. bullet and a target

**A/N: Again and again I want to say thank you for the nice reviews. ****Also sorry for the "non-action" of my previous chapters but this is starting right now. I also mention that I'm finally done writing this story so I guess I'll post it trough the summer. There's like 18 chapters but I promise it's good. I had tears writing the finale. My friend loved it too so I really hope you will. I also hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Song's by Citizen Cope, guys!**

**00000**

Karen shivered with the wind blowing on her shoulders. She just felt like strength less facing the present events. The woman just couldn't find the strength anymore. She couldn't just turn her head, move her fingers or even blink her eyelids. It was like there was a big hole trough her, a hole that just could not be filled in the right way. A hole that would only be less self killing when she would know her son, her only son, would be out and alive. Her lips were dry and her hazel eyes were filled with tears. At this moment, this right moment, she heard it.

Nathan and Peyton were going along they new way. The brown haired guy bent forward, bat over his shoulders every time he heard something. Inside him self, he really hoped his wife was fine. _Haley I hope you are okay! You better be okay!_ Peyton couldn't stand it. All she needed to know right now was that her best friend was fine. Nathan was thinking about Lucas now. He just knew how much he was playing "hero" and he was scared that his older brother would do something stupid. _Please Luke, don't push him! I need you…_As these thoughts ran trough his mind, they heard it.

Lucas just stared as Jimmy's finger slid to the trigger. "Your last wish is granted!"

His finger slowly pulled the trigger. The hostages held their breaths when they heard it, the most horrible sound that would chase them for the rest of their lives. "LUCAS!!" Jimmy backed up a little to have a sight of what he had just done. Lucas felt all of the human feelings at the same time. The most of it was pain as he felt the hole at his stomach's height. He slowly put as fingers on the opened wound and looked up at the tips of them that were now covered in blood—his blood. The blond guy felt tears coming until he chased them away before falling flat to the floor. Everyone was staring in horror. Brooke was in total shock. "Lucas…" she whispered.

Haley and her self walked to Lucas. Haley placed her finger on his neck. "Luke can you hear me?". He sighed in pain. Brooke was now crying freely. "Come on, we'll get you sat against the wall…" Haley added before her self and Brooke laid him against the wall.

Jimmy was panicking. He just shot one of his only friends. Lucas was probably the sweetest guy he knew. Mouth and Rachel couldn't do anything else than watching between Jimmy lighting another cigarette and Haley taking her shirt to cover her best friend's bleeding wound.

When Nathan heard the gun shot, he knew he had finally gotten a sign but it wasn't exactly the one he wanted to hear. Peyton found his eyes and caught them in hers. What she found wasn't cheerful. It was a look full of hurt and fear. "Who…who was that" she managed to ask.

"Who shot or who got shot?"

"Both…"

Nathan shook his head, his eyes full of fear. He didn't really want the answer. "I'd say: Jimmy shot and, well, I prefer not to think about his victim. Its better not be Haley!"

"Nor Brooke" the blonde cried.

At the moment Karen heard the gun shot, she felt weak in the knees. This frightening sound had the same effect than a back stabbing. Keith heard it too and grabbed her in a tight hug.

Dan saw everything from afar. Right now, he cared too much for his sons to care about his older brother. His fear of loosing his kids was taking the way on his feelings towards his brother. Of course he wanted to bring him down; to make him pay for what he did but the man had some other plans for the moment. Plans like being there for his sons. He wanted to be there when they would get out of the school and he really wished they would be okay.

Lucas was sitting against the back wall between his girlfriend and best friend. His head was lying on Haley's shoulder as his hand was resting in Brooke's. He started loosing his colors. His gold tone was growing paler. Mouth was crying in Rachel's arms as she stroked his hairs, sometimes looking worriedly behind her. Lucas was getting dizzy from the blood loss and Haley was worried about his bad state. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a bullet trough my body…". Brooke sighed "Seems obvious…" she said. Haley rolled her eyes and took his face in her hands. "Hey, I know your hurt right know, I know you're in a lot of pain but I need you to relax…"

Lucas made a half smile, closing his eyes. "Just the sound of your voice is relaxing…" he sighed, now knowing the meaning of the word "pain". What he was feeling was way more then everything he already felt in his entire life. The poor kid felt like there was a huge weight on him; like if he had to carry the world on his shoulders. Haley stroked his hairs gently to help him relax. Jimmy was throwing his cigarette away.

"How is he" the kid asked. Haley clenched her fists. "Its going to be worst if we don't get him out of here soon!". Jimmy shook his head. "…Forget it" he said hesitantly. Brooke was starting to get pissed at him. "Jimmy please! He losing too much blood!". Rachel entered the conversation. "We can't just watch him die!" she pointed. Jimmy sighed, tears forming in his eyes. "He jumped in front of me!". "But why did you do this Jim? Why did you shoot him" Mouth cried. He was now red and puffy from crying.

"I told you I wasn't going to college right…anyway, I don't even have enough money to! Considering I'm living only with my mom because my dad left, we're living on her thin pay." He sighed. "Why did he leave" asked a concerned Rachel. Jimmy let out a sarcastic laugh. "One day, he came to pick me up and realized how much of a loser I was. He left and never came back…"

Rachel shook her head and lowered her eyes. "It sucks…sorry!". Jimmy went red. "Pity huh—you can forget it!" he yelled. "We are serious Jim, we're sorry. It sucks!" Brooke said. Jimmy clenched his fists. "It told you I didn't care! I don't care about all of you and about all of them!" he yelled back. Lucas took deep breaths before he spoke. "Then…why are you telling us all of this" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Just to show you that behind your sucking rich world, there is a reality that's called pain and there are some people suffering…" the kid sighed. Lucas opened his eyes. "I'm not rich…"

"But you are popular! Everybody loves you since you abandoned me!" he snapped. Lucas got mad at his ass comments. "I DIDN'T ABAN…" he yelled before Haley cut him off. "Hey buddy, calm down okay! You really should rest. Here, lie down on my shoulder…"

"That is exactly what your problem is! You live in the past! You are never going to make friends like this. You need to deal with what happened because IT happened! Get over it man!" Rachel said. Brooke just nodded. "She's right…you live in the past. Just forget it !"

The brunette girl could barely look at her boyfriend. The sight sickened her. He was loosing a lot of blood and his head was lowered down on Haley's shoulder with his eyes closed and his stomach bleeding. She knew he was loosing way too much blood and he needed to get some help soon. She then realised the big deal of the situation. It was now or never.

**Where are Nathan and Peyton? Will they get there in time? How will Brooke and Haley react with Lucas being hurt? Well I could tell you right now but it wouldn't be fun. You'll have to read to find out!**


	8. bring me to life

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. ****I was actually waiting for reviews that never came…I wanna say a BIG thank you to those who took the time to review; I hope you still like my fic. Here's the update, I hope you enjoy!**

**Song's by evanescence.**

**00000**

His answer was clear and there was no coming back, Jimmy wasn't going to let Lucas go. Time was ticking and by the minutes that passed, Lucas's gold tanned skin was quickly replaced by a creamy, pale white. His normally soft lips were dry and taking his eye's colour. His eyes were sick and underneath each one of them was huge dark circles that really made him look like a zombie. A shiver crossed his body as he held his bleeding wound, both his hands shaking and pale. One of his two was busy, still holding Brooke's hand. A dark expression crossed his face as he bent forward, leaving Brooke's hand to cross his arms on his stomach. Brooke and Haley watched their friend in worry.

"Luke, are you okay" Haley asked when Lucas started to spill the blood left in his body. Brooke stared in horror and turned her head to hide the sight in front of her as Haley took his shoulders and brought him back to the wall where she had watch the horrible scene.

"You okay Broody". The brunette turned her head to see her boyfriend. Lucas sighed.

"I think so…" he whispered.

"Yes Lucas, you are going to be just fine! Don't worry, I'll take care of you. We're going to get out of here and you are going to be okay" Haley comforted.

"It's gonna be okay Lucas…" Rachel murmured.

Jimmy lift his hands towards the sky. "See Luke, I could probably shoot myself and nobody would care like they do for you!". Rachel rolled her eyes.

Lucas was taking deep breaths. "Hales…I'm tired" he whispered.

"Yeah but you got to stay awake. And don't panic, I don't want you to black out on me…". She stroked his hairs. "I'm not scared" he murmured.

Brooke broke down in tears. "How could you be so calm?! I'm going totally nuts and you're like all relaxed and calmed! How could you…", she whispered the last part. Lucas smiled to her. His smile was weak but still shinning. _God he's so gorgeous when he smiles_ Brooke thought. The blond broke his smile when he took a deep breath and murmured "I don't feel it anymore…"

"Don't feel what?"

He smiled weakly again before staring at his stomach. The boy shivered at the sight of his wound and closed his eyes. "The world on my shoulders…that weight…I don't feel it anymore"

A single tear rolled down Brooke's cheek. Haley placed a finger under her best friend's chin and forced him to look up at her. When they made eye contact, she spoke softly. "Hey, don't give up on us now, alright. You'll be okay. I promise!"

"Hold on Luke" Mouth said from where he sat with Rachel. The redhead squeezed his hand and Mouth gave her a faint smile.

Haley softly patted Luke's cheek. "Do you want me to sing for you?"

Lucas smiled. "Sure, whatever…"

Haley tried to find the best song. When she found one, she started singing softly. It began in a whisper and then it grew louder and everyone could enjoy the girl's amazing voice. She sang while stroking her best friend's hairs.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

Brooke smiled at Haley singing and decided to go along with her. She took the next part of the song as her cue to start singing. She knew that she never really sang perfectly and that her voice wasn't like Haley's but willing to the circumstances, she decided to give it a shot.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

Then Rachel smiled and took this part as her own cue. In her mind, she was the one who had the prettier voice. When she started, she soon realised that she wasn't exactly what someone would call _the prettier voice_. Forgetting about her pride, she just sang lower but still.

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it trough_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

Lucas' eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. His friends' sweet melody made him think he was actually in heaven with three gorgeous angels. He was just so peaceful between his best friend and girlfriend. Slowly, life was getting her way out of him. Slowly, he was losing strength. It was becoming harder and harder to hold on. Only keeping his eyes open was like a bonus strength he didn't have. Brooke noticed his sudden loss of movements.

"Broody, stay awake!" she said shaking him. When she didn't get a response, her calm level seemed to drop. "Hey, wake up, Broody!" she still shook him "Lucas", no response, "LUCAS!!" she yelled. Haley almost jumped to her feet. "No, no, no, Lucas! Stay with us! You're gonna be okay! Can you hear me?"

Brooke was getting completely crazy. "Don't worry okay Luke, we're going to get some help. Hold on baby. I need you, I love you!", she almost yelled in between her sobs and tears. She was still holding Lucas' hand when she felt a small, really weak squeeze. That was it. He had just used what was left of his strength. Lucas' head dropped on Brooke's shoulder. The girl placed a hand on her mouth to choke a scream, multiple tears forming in her eyes, just waiting to roll down. She took a look at her boyfriend's limp body and that was what made her loose her sanity. She started to panic.

"We gotta get out of here! We gotta get HIM out of here! He's gonna die! Jimmy please!!! Let him go!! HE'S GONNA DIE! PLEASE!!!" she yelled, now taking her breath after screaming it out her lungs.

Nathan heard someone yelling from the other side of the door he was facing. "Was it Brooke" he asked looking at a terrorized Peyton. Her eyes wide open, she shook her head "yes…"

"Who's gonna die?" the dark haired boy asked after a moment of silence. He didn't get an answer. Peyton was staring at the door, he eyes still wide open. The boy didn't know if he had to knock on the door or just open it. A light shined in his head as he got a great plan that would leave him some space to move.

Jimmy heard a big knock from behind the door. He got his gun and clenched his free fist. "There's someone outside! That means that no one listened to me!" he yelled.

Rachel rolled her eyes "What are you gonna do? Shoot us, like you shot Lucas?"

"If I have to…" , Jimmy stared at them with black eyes, full of hanger, and opened the door.

Nothing.

Then Nathan got on the way, his bat high, forcing Jimmy to rewind. Peyton took that chance to enter the class from behind Nathan. Haley got to her feet. "Nathan!"

"Stay there Hales, wait 'till it's safe."

Jimmy walked to the corner of the room. He looked around to see Nathan and Peyton threatening him, Mouth and Rachel who were now crying and a half-dead Lucas on Brooke's shoulder. Then, he realised everything he had done. He had taken some innocent students in hostages and then he had shot one of them, his friend. Now, there was two other students, angry, threatening him. Deep inside, Nathan was just as scared as Jimmy was. He tried to walk forward but Nathan yelled at him "DON'T YOU MOVE!"

Jimmy smiled and pointed his gun at Nathan. The kid showed no emotions of fear in front of the weapon. He spoke softly. "Hales, you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Brooke? You hurt?"

"No…I'm fine"

"Luke? You alright?"

No response.

"Luke??"

No response. Nathan started to worry. "Lucas?" he asked, turning around to face the others.

Then he saw him, his brother, white like a ghost, his lips taking a blue shade and he was surrounded by a dark puddle of blood. Nathan felt like he wanted to puke. Not because of the sight of his brother but because of what Jimmy had done to him.

"What have you done?" Nathan asked in a whisper. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled at Jimmy. "YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!!"

Jimmy was crying like a baby. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. Turning his gun on him, he fired his last bullet.

Peyton screamed "NOOOOO!!!!"

**You know you have the time to review and you know you want to! Just press that blue button. The more review I get the faster I update (publicity is even better!). See you to the next chapter. Its summer babe!! Take your time to go to the beach! Nah, I'm up painting my room and it's like 40 degrees here. Oh and by the way, before I forget, the song's lyrics is "Keep holding on" by Avril Lavigne.**


	9. the trick is to keep breathing

She slowly dropped the bat that was taking all her attention and ran next the limp body that now lay next to the teacher's desk. Peyton bent down and placed her fingers on his neck.

"He killed him self…he's dead!" she sobbed. Nathan let out a sigh of relief when Jimmy didn't shot him. Brooke cleared her throat.

"Hum…hum, I don't want to interrupt you little chit chat but Lucas is waiting on my shoulder and it starts to be urgent…and heavy!"

Nathan nodded "Sure, just let me call Keith first"

"Make it quick!" she said looking at her boyfriend.

"_Hello?_"

"Keith, its Nate!"

"_Nathan, you okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine…", he looked at his older brother.

"_Thank god…_"

"Jimmy shot him self"

"_What!?!_"

"He killed him self!!"

_Keith sighed_ "_As long as all of you are fine!_"

"Not exactly…"

"_What do you mean?_"

"He shot Luke…" he said hesitantly. There was an awkward silence between them. "_What happened?_". Nathan started sobbing. "I…I wasn't there, I don't know what happened! He's just so…I'll take care of him. Just tell Karen and I'm coming soon"

"_Just be careful kid_"

The line went dead. Nathan stared at the others. They were all crying. All of these dark faces and wet eyes scared him to death. He would definitely never forget that day, the day they all stopped existing. It would be carved in is memory for the rest of his life. Thank god, Haley wasn't hurt but Lucas…his only brother was lying there, motionless. He really looked…gone. Rachel broke the silence.

"No matter what happens, just tell me we'll stick together…", Haley sighed "We'll really need to!". Mouth was crying, his face red and puffy, he sobbed "Its never gonna be the same…", Peyton lowered her head "Definitely not!"

Nathan sighed and looked at his brother. "Let's go. Its time to get out of here" he pointed. The dark haired boy slowly walked towards his brother. He slid his left arm under Luke's back and the other one under his legs. He took what strength he had left and made a little countdown in his head before he lifted his brother's lifeless body. First, he crawled a little from the weight but quickly readjusted himself and walked toward the door, stayed wide opened. "Hey Luke, its Nate! Just…I got you man, don't give up now okay. Don't leave me…I love you…"

The others followed him. Haley quickened her pace and arrived at her husband's level. Mouth and Rachel were walking slowly, still taking it all in. they were holding onto each other tightly while crying. When everyone left the room, leaving only Brooke and Peyton, they hugged each other and Brooke started sobbing on Peyton's shoulder. They joined the others in the books and bags swarmed hallways. Nathan did his best to avoid the stuff scattered on the floor and made his way out the school.

They were walking slowly, especially the youngest Scott who was carrying his big brother with him. He stopped to let Mouth and Rachel a free way out. "What are you doing" the redhead asked. Nathan sighed and shook his head before making full eye contact with Rachel.

"I want you two to do something for me. I want you to go outside and tell the security that Jimmy committed suicide and that he shot a student who his hurt pretty bad. They're going to send me some backups when I leave the school"

Mouth nodded. "Alright, we'll do it" he accepted. Nathan nodded back and made him a head sign for the door. Rachel opened it and led Mouth and her self outside the school. It just felt so good and so safe. They were finally outside. They were finally free and they knew they were going to live.

Out there, SWAT team was over the shooting. When they saw Mouth and Rachel, they quickly made there way to them. They checked both of the kids but none of them had any gun. Mouth gave them the message Nathan had asked him to give.

Lucas' heavy head was dug in Nathan's throat. The dark haired boy looked at his brother when tears swelled in his dark blue eyes. He did everything he could to stop them from falling. "Please Bro, don't give up okay. You'll pull through!" he whispered. Haley was checking through the glass door when, from outside, Rachel shook her hand and made her a sign to come over.

"Alright, let's go" she said.

Haley pushed the door open and kept it as wide as she could to let her husband walk out. He ran out followed by Brooke and Peyton. They walked closer and closer and were stopped by a huge SWAT officer who blocked their way. He made a quick sign to another officer who quickly grabbed Lucas from Nathan's arms. The officer checked both girls before he got Nathan. The dark haired boys watched as his brother was taken away. "Please god, make him be okay. I hope I got there in time. I love you bro…" he whispered.

**Short I know. Next chapter rocks! Stay tuned for a lot of drama! Will Lucas make it? Will the rest of them be okay? What about the parents? Stay tuned.**

**Wanna say THANK YOU!!! for the amazing reviews I got! especially lucasscottlover1, you're like my favourite writer and I'm really happy that you read my story and left an amazing ( and incredibly long ;P ) review. Keep updating your stories too. Also big thank you to the others who are still reading this.**

**So, here's the nice button, right bellow. Everyone is allowed to review so…don't be shy huh, you know you want to! Just click that button. **

**Song's by garbage anyways.**


	10. escape from hellview

It was crazy how fast the word ran through the bunch of worried parents, 'the hostages were free. A lot of parents were relieved but Karen wasn't. She just had that kind of bad feeling a mother has. They always know if their kids are okay. There is kind of a connexion between a mother and her baby but the connexion Karen felt was weak. She felt like her son was far away from her. The woman tried to flush that thought but the sight of a few students rejoining their parents just worsened her already sad situation. Keith saw her sad expression and quickly pulled her in a hug but she pushed herself out of his arms when she saw the girl she considered as her own daughter. The young lady was coming towards her followed by Brooke, Peyton and Nathan. Haley's hands were covered in blood as much as her shirt and Brooke and Nathan's. Karen was heartbroken, Lucas wasn't there…

She ran at Nathan "O my god, are you hurt?" she inquired.

None of them had the strength to tell her. Keith apparently didn't. He just couldn't. How were you supposed to tell the love of your life that her 17 years old boy had been shot and is maybe dead by now? Dan came from behind Karen and started to worry about the blood soaked shirt of his son. "My god Nate, is that all your blood?"

Nathan couldn't answer. He stood there, mouth opened and stuttering before he could say it. It was too hard. How do you announce that kind of news? _Hey Karen, I don't want to be rude but, huh your son has been shot and he's dying…_that wouldn't be appropriate. "Huh..hu…it's not any of us' blood.." he murmured. His eyes said everything he couldn't put into words though.

Karen felt weak in the knees as thought she could have dropped down at any seconds. "Lucas…" she sobbed. Tears swelled in Nathan's eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"He's…dead?"

Nathan shook his head, his eyes full of tears "I don't know…I…I got him out of the school and they took him…" he whispered.

Karen nodded, tears falling from her own eyes. "Then I guess, they're waiting for me to go, huh?" she said opening her arms to get a hug from Haley. The young girl murmured in her ear "Ambulance is over there" she said pointing the way. Karen nodded and hugged the rest of them as well.

"I should go…see you guys" she said turning to the way Haley pointed. Her heart broke. There she stood, seeing everything from afar…she saw him, at least what she thought was him because he seemed so helpless…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

One of the SWAT members took Lucas from Nathan's arms as one another guy put his hands in his back and laid him flat on the cement. He went through Nathan's pockets and he finally saw there was nothing wrong with him. The kid didn't have any gun. When everything was out of harm way, the tall man told him to go and get Lucas' parents.

The other man, the one holding Lucas, ran him next to the ambulance where he laid him down on a stretcher and went back to his position. The paramedics rushed over Lucas. The kid had his skin white like the winter's fallen snow and his T-shirt, originally blue sky had turned a freaking crimson color. His blue lips were shaking. The rest of his body was shivering. One of the young paramedics cut through his T-shirt to put a bandage on the wound. At least he wouldn't bleed to death on his way to the hospital. Then, the young paramedic wrapped the shaking body in some thick sheets. The other paramedic had taken care of the other part in saving a young kid from death, placing an oxygen mask covering the kid's pale face.

That mask was linked to a plastic bag, the man pressed steadily. They loaded Lucas into the ambulance. One of the paramedics turned his head when he heard a woman yell for his attention.

"You're his mom?" he asked.

"Yeah…this is my son…" she sobbed.

The man sighed and looked at the poor kid lying behind him. "Well…it seems like your son was shot at his stomach level and he lost a lot of blood. Maybe too much…We're bringing him directly to the hospital" the paramedic said.

Karen nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm coming with you…"

The man nodded "Then get in"

"Just let me tell my fiancé first…" she said

"Sure"

Karen walked over to Keith and pulled him in a tight hug. "Keith! I'm gonna ride the way to the hospital with Lucas. I'll meet you there" she sobbed.

"That's going to be ok!" he said rubbing her back.

"I'm just so scared" she cried.

"It's gonna be ok! Lucas is strong. He'll pull through!" he said.

"I hope.."

"You know just like me how stubborn he is…he's not going to let this beat him! He's a Scott! He's a fighter. Now go. I love you Karen" he whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded and made the biggest effort to have a smile for her husband-to-be. Keith smiled back and watched her get into the ambulance and leave with the fear of the world in her eyes.

We could see the exact same look in the eyes of the person right next to Keith, Dan. Never had he wanted to admit it but he loved his son and he didn't want him to die.

Nathan looked over to where Brooke was. She was crying in Haley's arms. He looked at Haley, she was trying her best to comfort Brooke but she was crying as much as Brooke and she feared what was going to happen next.

He walked towards the girls and watched Peyton who was crying alone next to the girls. "Come here" he whispered to her. Multiple tears fell from Peyton's eyes as she pulled herself in her ex boyfriend's arms. She cried softly into his chest and Nathan rubbed her back.

"Come on girls, we gotta go" he said.

Brooke nodded. "Ok"

Haley walked over to Keith. "Keith, huh can we ride with you?"

"Sure…come on you four! Let's go"

--

"What's his name?" the paramedic asked.

"Lucas…Scott" she sobbed.

Even with the mask and the sheets covering his face, Karen could see that Lucas was taking some color back. She sat there and watched him while he slept. His pulse was weak but he was holding on with all his strength left. She brushed the hairs covering his forehead. He was cold, so cold…

His eyes slowly fluttered open. All he saw was blur and he felt so cold. Still, managed to focus on the form next to him, a woman sat there, his mother…She smiled when their eyes met, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, do you hear me?" she whispered.

He just nodded his head and softly closed his eyes. He opened them again. More and more tears were falling down Karen's warm cheeks as she watched her son struggling to stay alive.

"I love you sweetie" she whispered. He took a deep breath.

"I love you too…" he said, his voice hoarse through the mask.

She smiled and squeezed his hand as it was losing its warmth. He slowly slid his hand and weakly pulled the mask of his mouth so he could speak. Karen went to stop him but he spoke first.

"Brooke…tell her I love her" he murmured.

Karen shook her head "You'll tell her when you get better" she said.

Lucas kept talking, his voice hoarse and tired. "Also, tell Keith…I love him…just like my dad…" continued Lucas.

Karen understood what he was doing "Lucas don't do that. Don't say your goodbyes because you are going to live! You've got a long life in front of you"

Tears formed in his eyes "I'm not scared…I'm almost not feeling the pain anymore…"

"Lucas don't" she cried.

"Tell Haley…She'll always be my best friend.." he murmured.

"Don't you dare give up on me" she yelled.

He took one last breath, "I love you mom…"

It seemed like a weight had left him. The painful breaths he took, the ragged movement of his chest and the shivers in his body stopped. His head rolled on the side. His eyes, wide opened, looked blank. The hand Karen was holding grew cold and limp. Her heart broke and shattered across her whole body.

"We're losing him!!"

_Dun dun dun dun! What a cliff! Lol. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I always love them and stay tuned for much more drama coming. _

_And yeah I changed the rating cause it was just for violence and language. There's no sex! Mentions of but I don't describe anything naughty! Lol. Promise._

_Songs' by CKY_

_Have a nice summer guys and if you want to talk, pm me. _

_Thank you guys_

_Love and kisses_

_Laurence (THwriter)_


	11. stay on my side tonight

**A/N: I am SO sorry guys, I didn't get to update faster. Ya know, I was going back and forth between vacation and home sweet home time on the couch. I've been kinda busy and I really wanted to update my other stories because this one was doind great so I thought I'd give it a break. sorry...but I'll tell you what, I'm back now and on my feet so here's the update you all been waiting for.**

**The title is a real good album from an awesome band you probably all know that's called Jimmy Eat World.**

**Enjoy:)**

**PS. I want to give you guys a HUGE thank you for all the reviews. I got so much! thanks! keep it this way and I promise to not let you down again.**

**00000**

Keith nervously drove is old mustang. Right next to him, on the passenger side sat Brooke, staring saddly at the landscape ravelling behind the window she used to support her head, too heavy now. Behind them, Haley's was resting in Nathan's muscular torso. Nathan was soflty brushing his wife's hairs from her watery face. He let her cry freely, her tears soaking his shirt. He tightened his grip around her thin body and kissed her on the forehead. Next to them, Peyton was quietly staring at the road over Keith's shoulder. She placed a comforting hand on the older Scott's shoulder. Keith quicly looked over his shoulder and noticed Peyton's sad gaze. He softly placed his hand over hers and patted it, feeling her warm skin sending his gesture back. He let go off her hand and directed it back to the steering wheel. Everyone could finally see the hospital from afar.

--

''Asystole, we're losing him!''

Karen couldn't get her gaze off the green line on her son's heart monitor. She still couldn't believe it went flat. Finally turning her eyes over the man who had taken the oxygen mask off, now slidding a tube throught her son's throat, her only son who was currently dieing in front of her. Not being able to do anything for him was killing her.

''ONE..TWO..THREE..FOUR..''

Karen stared at the brunette guy who was trying to bring Lucas back from the abyss in which he was drowning. It was a no-coming-back path he was venturing in and the only thing the woman wanted was to see only the shadow of a flinch on the long and flat green light. Suddenly, the ambulance stopped roughly and the back doors flung open. Lucas was quickly wheeled inside the building. Karen tried to follow and managed to grab her son's hand. She felt like she could ensure him some warmth by squeezing it.

''Stay with me, honey!'', she looked at his white and expressionless face.

''Don't you dare give up on me!'' she shouted right after a nurse motioned to her that she couldn't go any further. She stopped running and watched him being wheeled away from her, disappearing from her sight. Her eyes filled with tears.

--

Keith took the ticket from the parking machine and parked his car in one of the empty spaces, reserved to the visitors of the hospital. Brooke was still somewhere on another planet when she felt warmth on her lap. Her gaze searched for its source when her eyes met with Keith's. The old man applied a comforting smile upon his face and Brooke tried her best to send it back but failed at it. It looked more of a grimace than anything else. Peyton walked around the car and stretched her hand for Brooke to grab it and get out off the car. She helped her out and hugged her tightly. Brooke's eyes swelled in tears. A lone tear fell from her eyelashes to her cheek. She wiped it with her already sodden shirt sleeve. She pulled out of Peyton's arms and looked back at Nathan and Haley.

Haley never quit Nathan's arms and he never let her go in fear of seing her drop down. When Keith got to them, Haley threw herself in his arms and the old man hugged her back. Rubbing her back, Haley let go of Keith and went back into Nathan's arms. All five of them turned their heads on the multiple stairs of the tall building. Brooke was lost in her thoughts. If Lucas gave up like, if he didn't make it, they would loose a son, a nephew, a boyfriend, a best friend, a brother and a brother-in-law. How could they loose this much? Simple is it, Lucas meant everything to them.

Keith saw Karen, curled up in a ball on a nearby chair. When their eyes met, she ran and hugged him tight. Keith could feel her tears on his cheek. She stumbled a little backward, still keeping her arms around his neck and stared at him in the eyes. Keith saw her swollen, bloodshot eyes.

''What happened?'' he murmured.

''He...He..the line..flat...asystole...'' she stuttered.

''He's...dead?'', Keith couldn't bring himself to say those two words. Karen bursted in tears.

''I don't know! They rushed him into emergency surgery. I didn't have any news yet!''

''That's a good thing''

''I don't think so...I don't know...They're going to save him huh...I can't loose him'' she cried.

''I know. It'll be okay''

Right after Keith pulled out of Karen's arms, Haley's turn came and the girl didn't make it long.

''Tell me it's gonna be okay!'' the young girl cried.

''If only I could...''

They all sat in the OR waiting room. Hours passed, still no word on Lucas' condition. Karen was dealing in Keith's arms and Haley never left Nathan's sides. Alone without any boyfriend, Peyton and Brooke sticked together and murmured each other some good comforting words.

''Don't worry about it. Lucas is strong, he'll pull through!'' Peyton comforted.

''I can't help it! I don't want to loose him!'' Brooke cried.

''Neither of us do..''

''I'm just so scared! I don't know what could I do without him'' sobbed Brooke.

She wiped a few tears and crossed her arms around her thin waist. Peyton handed her a comforting hand. Brooke squeezed it strongly and even found some comfort in the gesture. Haley couldn't stop crying yet. She felt like she had cried every single tear of her body and was even stunned to see she still had enough to cry even more. Nathan couldn't really do anything else than to comfort her and to feel guilty. He felt so bad about everything he had ever done to his brother. Every time a doctor passed by, their six heads were turning but none of theses doctors brought them what they really wanted. When their turn finally came, everyone got stressed out and unsure if they wanted to know anymore.

''Who's here for Lucas Scott?'', a voice called out. They all stood so quickly as if someone had put pins on their chair.

''Wo...only close family..'' the doctor winced. Peyton and Brooke sat back on their chair with evil looks on their face. The doctor stared at the four of them being the 'close family' and applied a fake comforting smile on his face.

''Alright, I gotta tell you that the young Scott gave us some shaky moments once in a while..'' he said snapping his lips.

''How is he?'' Karen asked with wide, worried eyes.

''Hum..'' the man sighed. ''Well, I can't tell exactly for now but he is alive and stable...for the moment. See, your son, Mr Scott was shot at his stomach level and lost a lot of blood. He also suffered some internal bleedings and we couldn't determine the exact extent of the damages. We're trying transfusions but I don't know if it's going to work. We he was first brought here, his heart wasn't beating and he wasn't breathing either. We were able to stabilize him but he still isn't breathing on his own, reason why he'll be breathing with a ventilator till he wakes up and we'll see after...We got his heart to beat again but it's not without consequences. See, I'm afraid Mr Scott as fallen into a coma, god knows if he'll wake up. We removed the bullet but there is still a chance for an infection considering he got his spleen removed in a previous surgery. We brought him into intensice cares, close family only..for now. It might take a while if he wakes up because we administrated a strong sedative. We don't want him to wake up in pain...''

Karen was still trying to take it all in. Her son lay there, not breathing, maybe never waking up..he was shot and now he couldn't breath. Stomach...internal bleedings..Her mind was wandering and Keith noticed it.

''..When can we see him?'' he asked for her.

''He's almost all settled in. I'll send a nurse to you so she can walk you to the room''

''Okay..Thanks'' Karen stuttered.

''You're welcomed'' the doctor said now walking away for his rounds. Karen turned and hugged Keith the tighter she could. Haley was shocked and Nathan held her so she wouldn't collapse and break down. They sat down for a little while till a woman walked up to them with a warm smile.

''Ready to go see my big bro?''

--

_So that was it. Sorry for the shortness, sorry for the wait but I'll get back to it. Also, school starts back soon and I have other fics to work on so don't be to mad at me if the updates take time but I promise to get this story over. I HATE unfinished good fics so be sure that all the fics I started will be completed someday. I hope you enjoyed, more drama to come so leave some awesome reviews!! _

_Thanks for reading and more for reviewing_

_have a nice end of the summer_

_love and kisses_

_-THwriter_


	12. for blue skies

_Hey guys, i know i said i'd be on hiatus but i found a laptop so i have a promise that i made and i have to keep it. __Thanks to all the amazing reviews and keep reading, this story isn't over yet! Enjoy!_

--

The woman led them to a desk and left them to go on a round. Nathan was the first one to get to the desk. Karen had followed at a lazy pace behind them. Keith still tried to maintain her, afraid she would fall apart at any moment. Of course, the woman was strong but much less when something happened to her son.

Haley was silently following her husband. She had promised Brooke and Peyton to call them if anything happened. Nathan posted himself in front of the desk and stared at the nurse who was talking on the phone. She made him a quick sign to wait and hung up on her call.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a large smile.

"Uh, I'd like to have a patient's room number, please"

"Okay, what's his name", she asked. Nathan looked at the name on her blouse, _Lauren_. "Lucas Scott…", he saw her type the name on her computer and looked back at him.

"This patient is in the ICU, you need to be a family member to visit…"

"I'm his mother and this is his dad" Karen almost shouted, taking Keith's arm. The woman smiled and turned to Nathan.

"He's my brother…this is my wife", he pointed Haley and himself.

"Fine, one of you will be allowed to stay for the night, a parent of course and the others, well you can see him and leave after. Room 323" she said.

"Thanks", Keith said taking Karen's shoulder and leading her to the room that waited for them.

--

Brooke sat on Peyton's bed. Her eyes were still bloodshot and she kept crying uncontrollably.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight!" she said at Peyton.

"Brooke, you're my best friend!" Peyton answered. Brooke lowered her eyes and suddenly found her hands very interesting.

"I wish I could see him…"

"I know…"

--

In front of the 323 closed door, Keith held Karen really close. Haley was surprised to see a new a Karen, a weak and sad Karen, her face painted with worries. Even herself didn't know what she could probably do without Lucas. She felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her shoulders. Keith softly pushed the door open and let the three others walk before himself. The first thing Karen did was shiver at the sight of her son, pale and hurting in his hospital bed. The second thing she noticed was the man dressed in a white lab coat who was injecting something in Lucas' IV. She sent him a inquiring glare and the man smiled.

"Don't worry. This is just something for his HCM"

"His what?"

"His HCM, I thought you knew. I mean, he took the test and we had some orders for his medication from his father…"

Karen was startled, as much as Keith and Nathan. Haley was the only one that didn't seem overwhelmed.

"I didn't…Dan paid?"

"Well, he stopped at the end of last year actually but yeah, his dad knew…I thought you did too. I'll let you guys, you probably need some talk…", with that, the doctor left the room that had became extremely awkward.

Karen stayed there, in silence not able to say anything or even move.

"Did anyone know about this?"

"Actually I did…", Haley whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You knew and you didn't tell anyone!" Keith exclaimed.

"He made me promise not to!" she cried.

"Well you're a good friend for keeping the secret but I think you should have told us…what if he d…", Karen took in a deep breath and nodded to prove her point to Haley.

"I'm sorry…"

"We'll talk about it later… "

Karen sat in the chair near the bed and sunk her head in her hands. Keith stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. The sight in front of him made him shiver just as much as Karen did. He had never seen his nephew so helpless, even after the car accident when he was all scratched, bruised and stuck with a nasal canula. This time it was a thousand times worse. His mind was wandering until he couldn't stop thinking about what Karen said at the reception, _this is his father_. It felt really good to hear especially now that he had planed on adopting the kid.

Haley found her way on the other side of the bed where her best friend lay. She took his hand in hers. The lack of warmth surprised her. She had always been fascinated by the warmth of Lucas' hands and her heart jumped in her throat when she didn't feel that warmth. For the first time, she didn't feel Nathan's tight grip around her.

She turned her head and saw him, frozen like a statue at the sight of his brother. For once, it was him that needed comfort. Haley stood and hugged him tight. She felt him go limp in her arms and she felt his tears. He was finally letting it out.

Everyone could easily get lost from one tube to another wire and another tube. The slow but steady sound of the heart monitor and the forced up and down movement of Lucas' chest comforted his family, at least a little. They were all pretty shaken up by the events.

--

Peyton and Brooke had opened the television. It was hard to find anything else than the shooting, every single channel covered the shooting.

"_Shooting at __**Tree Hill High **__killed one person and another one has been badly injured…. A normal day became deadly when a student brought a gun to school and took five students in hostages. The shooter would have shot one of the hostages before killing himself. His victim is still in a critical state…_"

Brooke lowered the volume of the TV and sighed in exasperation.

"The victim…the victim! What a bitch! Lucas isn't only a file she has to talk about and fake being sad! He's also a human and a great boyfriend!" Brooke cried, angry at the girl from the news.

"You're right! It's ridiculous the way they talk about Jimmy and Lucas like they were files! She could at least fake being sad!"

"She's not paid for that…she'd ask for an extra!! I just hope he's okay and I hope we could just…leave it behind but we can't…", Brooke let out a long sight of depression.

"It's never gonna be the same…", Peyton sighed. Brooke exploded in a nervous laugh.

"And all of this because of these stupid time capsule! If I get Whitey, I'll strangle him!". Peyton grinned and let her tension go down a little.

"yup…we should've burned them!"

Brooke smiled for a second and then thought back about her video. She didn't even know why she had pulled her shirt off. It was stupid but at the moment it had crossed her mind and she just did it. In his video, Nathan had gave his own advices about marriage _in fifty years from now I hope you got want you wanted, Haley but I'll tell you something, getting married to you was the worse mistake of my life. Here's my advice: never get married!_. Brooke felt a stab of sympathy for Nathan. On her video, Peyton had talked about sex and about her relationship with Jake, not forgetting to send a little _hello_ to Jenny, Jake's daughter, and Lucas had said his last good-byes to Haley and promised to find the way to bring his father down. A heavy and huge tear fell from her eye. It had been waiting for so long to fall and all it took was a single memory. _Why him?!?, _her mind screamed. _WHY??!!._

Then she broke down in tears.

--

Haley had fallen asleep on the large couch in the room. She slept on Nathan who was wrapping her shoulders. Karen hadn't let go off Lucas' hand and she watched him sleep peacefully. Keith had left earlier, promising to get so clothes back. Nathan softly slide from under Haley's arms and went to the seat where his wife had been sitting at the beginning of the night. He crossed his arms he looked at his brother. From there, Karen's and his eyes met and she smiled.

"Haley told me how she found out about Lucas", Nathan stated.

"Really?", Karen's response sounded more of a groan.

"She said that she saw him stealing money from the café. He didn't know she had seen him until she asked him why"

"Wait, Haley told me she was the one who had stole money from the café!"

"She covered for him"

"O my god, the whole time I thought it was Haley…it was my son needing it for his life"

"…After that she asked him why he took the money and he didn't really have the choice. You know Haley just like me. She wouldn't have let him go without knowing the truth!"

"I guess…wait a second! The doctor said Dan was paying for it!"

"…uhm...that means that he knows and?"

"And how did Lucas got from Dan paying it to himself stealing the money for it?"

"Holy crap!". Karen looked at him with big round eyes and Nathan blushed. That meant sorry from him.

"That bastard is gonna pay for that!"

"You know Karen, the couch is big. Maybe you should take a nap" Nathan proposed. Karen smiled but she couldn't move.

"C'mon. I'll wake you if there's anything. You'll need your sleep if you want to be there for him. Plus, I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon", Nathan sighed and turned to his brother. Nothing seemed to have changed for the past few hours. Lucas was still lying there, motionless, looking almost dead with tubes going out of everywhere, including his throat. Nathan couldn't believe it was happening. He thought it was just for the bad movies where the hero always died in the end. _Don't think like that Nathan, you idiot!_

Karen had finally accepted to take a little place next to Haley. She was exhausted and easily got to sleep. Nathan waited to make sure she was really out cold and when she really was, he realised because she was snoring, he turned all his attention on Lucas.

"Hey bro! This is ironic uh! We gotta stop meeting like this in the hospitals! I know we got the great catastrophe Scott genes but you don't need to make this your everyday life, right. This feels a little like déjà vu uh…me there, talking to you. Do you always have to get yourself in trouble? I'd see more Brooke in the role of the damsel in distress, not you right?! You don't want to start wearing dresses…or tongs…", Nathan chuckled but it was more nervous than a real happy chuckle.

Lucas didn't budge. He was lying there, still. Nathan watched is prone from than switched from his face, half hidden by the ventilator, and the heart monitor where a little green 40 flashed at the end of the weakly moving line.

"At least, I'm glad to see you're still in there uh…". His smiled totally turned into a sad expression and he started sniffling.

"I can't believe I despised you for the last few months only because you went to Haley and pleased her to come back. If it wasn't of you…who knows in which state she would be singing _missing you_? I'm sorry! I feel like crap now 'cause seeing you like this makes me think of all the dirty pranks I've done to you and I'm so sorry!", the water got his eyes. Seconds after it would all fall, drowning Nathan's face in tears…

A nurse came by the door to tell everyone that visiting hours were over. She overheard Nathan's conversation and smiled sadly. What rules would be if we couldn't break them? She didn't have the heart to quick anyone out tonight.

"I hope you can forgive me, man 'cause I can't help but feel miserable. I just wish you could hear me and tell me it's gonna okay. I need my big brother back or I'm like a train wreck…", his voice cracked and broke.

"What I'm I gonna do now uh? Who's gonna have my back when I get into fights? Who's gonna go get my wife back for me? Who's gonna check on me when I break down and send everyone away? Who's gonna save my wife and get shot to save all the others? Lucas don't go please! Don't leave me!", Nathan took Lucas's hand and squeezed it as he cried. He felt sorry for everything he had done to him, sorry for every single word he said to him, sorry for every stupid thing he had done just to get on his nerves. He had been an ass but decided now it was over. He would never hurt anyone again. That was over. His brother was alive, that meant he got a second chance and he would do everything that he can to be there for him, always.

He wiped a few tears and cleared his throat. "I'm done being an ass. You prove me that there's always something good in everyone. You deserve so much more from me! I owe you so much! For everything that you did…I just want to say thank you and sorry…for the way I always treated you. It's over though, I promise. Can you give me a second chance? I want to prove you that your light shined on me…you forgive me, right bro? Please?"

Nathan waited for something, anything. A sign that would show Lucas' recognition. He wish he could know he was there. He was about to give up when the weakest, slightest movement occurred. He felt the small squeeze in his hand, the one Lucas was holding. He smiled through his tears and a broke into a nervous laugh.

"That's it Luke, come back to us…we miss you"

--

_So that was all for tonight and I'm going to bed…updating two stories tonight…plus school tomorrow, I'm kinda tired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made so many changes from the original page, I __hope it was worth it. I'd really enjoy if you could tell me what you thought, was it good? Bad? Awful? Constructive comments uh, improvement is my goal…I LOVE writing and I'm glad you guys are reading this. I know I took so long to update but I'll have more time now so updates are coming!!!!_

_Love you guys!!!!!_

_Press the purple button and make my day!!_

_Love and kisses_

_THwriter_


	13. reinventing the wheel to run myself over

_Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews. Here goes the next chapter with a bit of a twist. Enjoy!_

_I do not own One Tree Hill or the movie quotes I used in this chapter. _

_--_

The first morning hours showed their shadow on Tree Hill's clocks. Peyton stirred, waking up from a pretty rough night. She tried to convince herself that everything that's happened was just a dream but reality hit her like a slap in the face when she saw Brooke in her bed, her face pale and stained by tears. She then realized it wasn't a dream. Jimmy Edwards really killed himself and Lucas was really hurt. The blonde girl let a shy tear roll down her cheek just as Brooke woke up. She yawned widely then looked at her crying friend.

Softly, the brunette girl slid next to her best friend and wrapped her tightly in her arms. They both stayed close for what seemed like hours but had only been a few seconds. Then, they pulled apart to become the two lost souls they were. Their blank looks could have gotten anyone to worry.

--

Karen slowly woke up, not remembering falling asleep. She found herself holding Lucas' hand, half lying on the bed next to him. She sat back in the chair and watched her son sleep. She had wished so hard for this to all be just a sick twisted dream. Keith was sleeping on the couch next to Haley and Nathan had changed his blood stained clothes for new ones when he had stayed up all night with his big brother.

The teenager had dark circles under his eyes but he refused to show any signs of fatigue. He made a weak smile to Karen who gave it back to him, sadly. She looked at her son—well, she couldn't see him that well between wires—and wondered what was going to happen to her family.

"It's all up to him now" Nathan whispered, motioning to Lucas. Karen nodded and sighed.

"I wonder what he is thinking about right now…"

00000

There was a knock on his bedroom door. He wondered who could be there this late. Who startled was he when he saw Haley standing in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie. I brought a movie!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you! And you?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a soft kiss. "Remember, we had a date!" she said.

"I forgot…but I'm glad to see you!"

He gave her another kiss, this time with the tongue. Haley pulled softly apart and smiled. It had been a long time since she was this happy. Lucas looked all around and led her to the living room of the large Scott mansion. She sat on the brown couch and looked at the love of her life who was putting the DVD in the player linked with the big plasma screen.

"What are we watching?" Lucas asked.

"_John Tucker must die_! I heard it was really funny!" she chuckled.

"Yeah…another girl movie…" Lucas sighed.

"Don't criticize me, husband of my heart! I saw _Halloween_ for you!" she replied. He chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because I was planning to do something better during the movie!" he said sitting right next to her to kiss her passionately. The movie was playing behind while these two love birds were showing their love bond on the couch.

--

Nathan was sitting on the bed of his small house, reading a good novel. He didn't even notice Brooke who had just walked inn and was now staring at him with a wide smile.

"Did you know you were frowning when you read?"

"What?", he jumped a little then smiled when he saw her.

"You act out with your eyebrows!!" she chuckled.

"That's not true!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry, you are very very sexy!" she said.

She smiled before she kissed him softly. He kissed her back and put a hand in her hairs, sniffing the good smell of her.

"I'm glad you're here!" Nathan whispered.

"Yeah, like I was going to let my boyfriend alone on Friday night!" she joked.

The brunette girl sat next to him, pushing him a little on the side. He closed his book and shoved it across his desk.

"Wanna go out? We could catch a pizza and a movie. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm cool with the pizza but let's say I have better plans for the desert. I have the apartment tonight. Tutor girl his with her husband!" she giggled.

Nathan smiled and kissed her one more time. "That's perfect!"

--

Lucas was barely watching the movie. He was stuck in Haley's eyes and couldn't tear his gaze of hers.

"I love you so much!" he whispered.

Haley just smiled and combed his hairs. Then, she bent forward and placed a wet peck on his cheek. She stared at him. He was smiling. He was always smiling. The blond guy turned his head to the movie.

"_Yeah…except he broke up with everybody!—no, not everybody!_"

Lucas frowned. "Don't you think that the brunette girl looks like Brooke?" he asked.

"You mean Brooke my roommate and Brooke your brother's girlfriend?", she smiled.

"You know another Brooke that looks like that?"

Haley nodded and checked the girl better. "Yeah, they truly look like each other"

"_Well at least I'm not medicated!—Excuse me. This is an all-natural beauty supplement.—What are you taking? Estrogen? Heather! They torture innocent horses for this. It's made from their pee!"_

Lucas grimaced thinking women were taking pills made with horse pee. The only thought made him want to be sick.

"_Peeing isn't torture! Menopause is. Guys take steroids to get pecs. I just wanna go up a cup size.—I don't think it works like that. It stops your natural hormone production.—Yeah and when you run out you're gonna grow a mustache and a penis!"_

Haley giggled while Lucas kept staring at the girl's fight. Then he stared at Haley who was so pretty when she was laughing.

"What are you looking at?"

"You…you look amazing tonight!" he said then kissed her. They lay together on the couch. Haley looked everywhere around the room.

"Your dad's got so many trophies!"

"Yeah…Tree Hill's basketball Star…if it was for me I'd say I see him like Tree Hill's idiot Star!"

Haley let out a small giggle which caused a grin across Lucas' face.

"How do you think your life would've been if Karen was your mother?" she asked now being serious.

"I don't know…"

**That's it for now. Hope you guys liked it and will stick with this story. It should be over soon I only have a few chapters left and might make a sequel. We'll see…**

**Thanks for reading this guys and let me know what you thought. **


	14. november rain

_Ok guys, thank you so much for the reviews. They were just so amazing and really flattering. I'm glad you're still sticking with this story. It's not over so I hope you'll be there. _

_PS. For those of you who still don't get it, Lucas is making a really nice dream ;-) You'll also notice that the chapters are getting a little longer. Enjoy!_

--

Haley had fallen asleep in Lucas' arms. He too had also finally found the rest with the help of his wife's good sent of perfume. The rain started pouring softly on the roof making a melodic sound for the ears. In the morning, Lucas stirred softly and woke up alone on the couch. He searched the room for his wife but she wasn't there.

Haley came running into the living room with a plate and a big good morning breakfast in her arms.

"Good morning my dear husband!" she greeted joyfully, lying next to Lucas and putting the plate in front of him.

Lucas asked "You trying to be forgiven for leaving on tour with Chris?"

She shot him a dead glare. She raised her fist and smacked it against his shoulder. He winced and she shouted "That is really not funny, Lucas!"

They laughed. Lucas patted his shoulder and grinned. She leaned in and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. "Sorry…bad joke! It's just that I had this really weird dream last night and I was jut wondering if I was still asleep…" he said guiltily.

"It's okay, I forgive you! As long as you don't go crash against another concrete wall…" she replied. He looked at her with a hurt look on his face and scratched the back of his head.

"That's not fair! I was sad! You left me alone and…I just, lost it…"

Haley sighed. "Could we just forget about our past mistakes and eat a good breakfast?" she asked. He smiled and gave her a quick peck "Sure!"

--

Nathan woke up, not really dressed, in his bed. Brooke was still asleep next to him. He looked at her while she was sleeping peacefully. She was so pretty. He really wanted to kiss her now. She was somewhere between asleep and awake. She could almost hear the sound of the rain that was pouring on the top of the house and clapping against the windows. The previous night with Nathan had been amazing.

They had watched a movie and then they had made love. Not just some random and boring sex, love. She felt his warmth all around her and he started combing her hairs with his fingers. She smiled and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good morning" Nathan said.

She smiled and stirred. "'morning" she replied. Brooke was in love head over heels with Nathan. No one made her feel better than him. The fact that he had grown up without his horrible father was a gift, she thought. He would have probably been an idiot like Lucas was before Haley walked in his life.

Lucas was arrogant and cruel and he really was an ass to the younger students. As the most popular player of the basketball team, he had treated Nathan really badly when he joined the team. To piss him off, he went to his best friend Haley and, well, she changed him.

Brooke never really loved Lucas. She had an instant crush at the second she had seen Nathan. Even today, she was seeing the same stars when she was looking at him and she felt like dying when he was away. She was crazy in love.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked with a wide grin.

"What?", Brooke snapped out of her reverie.

"You're distracted and definitely somewhere else. Where are you?"

"I'm in a bar during our first date!", she smiled.

"You still remember that?!?" he asked frowning.

"Don't you?" she replied.

"How can I forget, in a few hours I was totally drunk and tattooed!" he laughed, showing his shoulder to Brooke. She laughed when she saw the tattoo she had forced him to get.

" 'fun', still believe in that?" she asked.

He patted her softly "As long as I'll be with you!" he said.

She smiled and kissed him softly before lying back down next to him. He wrapped her and fell back asleep, spooning when the door burst open.

"Hey, Nath…eww! Tell me you two are dressed!" Haley shouted.

"It's okay Hales! You can come and admire!" Nathan chuckled.

Brooke was hiding from her roommate and pulled the sheets over her. "Haley, you could…uh…knock!" she said, embarrassed.

Haley spun around and knocked three times on the wooden door.

"What's going on, Hales?"

"Brooke…there's someone for you…uh, at home!" she said, cupping her hand to hide her eyes from the sight in front of her.

"Uh, ok. Who is it?" she asked.

"You better go, ok!" she said, blushing slightly.

She was hiding her eyes when Nathan stood to grab a few pieces of clothes that could be useful. He threw Brooke her panties and her bra and he grabbed his boxer and a pair of blue jeans.

"This'll need years of therapy…" Haley whispered more for herself. Brooke found her tank top and her jeans. Quickly, she was dressed.

"Bye, Nathan!" Haley shouted, waving her hand before she closed the door on Brooke and herself. Both of the girls found themselves under the pouring rain. Haley couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Brooke inquired.

"Just…uh, souvenirs. Lucas and I always had something with the rain!"

"I had my moments too, because of Peyton…"

"I thought you two were friends!"

"It's a long story actually. I had found some letters from Nathan to Peyton. When we got back together, he gave me this letter with the same words he ha written to Peyton. We went out in the rain and he told me how much he loved me…and not Peyton. That was it, I totally melt! We kissed and then…you don't wanna know!", she grinned. Haley laughed.

"Damn right, I don't wanna know! I've seen enough of it this morning!" she laughed. Brooke joined her and they laughed along before stopping in front of the apartment where they lived.

"I gotta go see Peyton! See you later!" Haley said. Brooke nodded and left the car with a quick good-bye.

She climbed the steps leading to the small apartment when she stopped dead in her tracks. The person that stood on her doorway was totally unexpected.

"Chris!?!" she shouted.

"Hey Brooke, how's Nathan? Not too angry with us, I hope!" he replied.

"Gee, what do you want?" she snapped.

"Chris Keller has a deal to make with you!" he said, still talking about himself in the third person singular.

Brooke looked at him with cold eyes and opened the door, letting the devil enter her home. "What do you want?" she asked again.

"I have a music video to produce. The band is awesome and I love the song, it's amazing. I need your help though…" he said.

"Music? Video? TV? I'm gonna be a star! I'll be famous and then, and then I'll meet Beyonce and Gwen Stefani and uh.."

"Not exactly…actually, it's your clothing line that I was coming for" he explained.

"Clothes over Bros?"

"I made a research and I just loved your dresses! I have an order for you and you, a huge client!" he said.

Brooke's smile grew wider and wider. It almost reached her ears. She was barely holding things together and starting to jump on her seat. Chris couldn't get his smile down while he watched her getting all excited.

"Alright Keller, what's the order?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Awesome! We need to celebrate!" he exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, we need to celebrate! You and me!"

He got out a bottle of champagne he had secretly brought and poured two glasses.

"To our great association!"

"TO OUR GREAT ASSOCIATION!"

--

Peyton and Haley were walking in the street. Peyton, her hands in her pockets, was deep in her thoughts.

"You ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…just thinking about…Ellie" she hesitated.

Haley felt a stab of sympathy for her friend.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"It's been a few weeks since she died and I feel guilty for all the time I didn't spend with her!"

Haley stopped walking and took Peyton by the shoulders and forced her to look at her in the eyes.

"Listen to me Peyton, because I'll only say this once. Don't blame yourself for that! This is really not your fault because you didn't know about her during all those years and I'm sure she really wouldn't want you to blame yourself so stop beating yourself up for that!"

Peyton wiped a tear that had fallen and forced a smile. "Thank you, Hales!"

--

"To your clothes!" Chris said raising his glass. They made cheers and drank again.

"To the money!", they raised their glasses again. The bottle was almost empty.

"To the music!" Chris said. They raised their glasses again.

"To my clothes…wait…we already drank that one!" she said bursting in laughter. They had also have some beers.

"Well, 7 times I think…" he said, his laugh covering hers. They raised their glasses and drank all the content. They were laughing again and laughing again until Chris took charge of the situation. He leaned in and kissed Brooke. To his pleasure, she didn't pull away.

And the rain kept falling over Tree Hill, drowning the lost souls...

--

**This is it for now. Leave some great reviews as usual and I'll update as soon as I can. It might be a little hard because I'm really busy right now but this story is almost over so I guess I'll make an effort to work on it a little more often. Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought!**


	15. signal fire

**A/N : thanks a lot to those who reviewed. I really enjoyed it and like I must have said somewhere in my numerous author's note, they make me what to update faster so stay in touch with this story and leave some nice comments. I could not really answer to all of you personally but just know that I really enjoy your words. They make me happy. Here's the update. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**--**

Brooke woke up with a really horrible feeling and a pretty bad headache. She noticed that she wasn't exactly alone in her bed. Chris was lying next to her, still asleep.

_Tell me this is all a dream! Tell me I didn't do that to Nathan!_, she thought. She dared to look under the cover but it was way worse now. She grimaced and let herself fall onto her pillow.

"What have I done?!" she whispered. Chris stirred next to her. As soon as she saw this, she ran for the bathroom and locked herself in.

When the brunette girl came back, she was dressed and Chris was standing in front of the door. He went forward to kiss her. She shoved him back.

"What, aren't you ready for the encore?" he asked. She frowned and with the biggest look of disgust, she slapped him hard. Like, really hard. So much that his face immediately turned red from where she hit him.

"You abused! You took advantage of the fact that I was drunk! Say no to my clothes AND to my body. I'm with Nathan and I love him. You, you're just a pathetic asshole! I don't want to see you ever again! Get the hell out of here!" she shouted.

"You're so hot when you're mad!" Chris said, trying to touch her again. Brooke pushed him and connected her fist with his jaw.

"Didn't you understand? Are you fucking deaf? Get the hell out of my life! I don't want you her again or Nathan is gonna rearrange your ugly face! You've already done that with Haley and you broke Lucas' heart…I'm not letting you do that again! Now get the fuck out!" she yelled, pushing him again.

"I'll see you soon, baby!" he said when a naughty grin.

--

Lucas woke up next to Haley. He just loved her presence next to him. That was the reason why he married her. It's because he wanted to spend to rest of his life with her.

"Been watching me sleep for long?" Haley asked. Lucas noticed she was awake.

"Kinda…you seemed so peaceful. I kinda enjoy watching you and catching every little moment I have with you!"

Haley smiled and kissed him. "So, have you seen Brooke? Nathan called. She was supposed to join him but she never did. He didn't really want to go see to your place, you know…he just called her and got no response" he said.

Haley thought for a moment. "Last time I saw her, I drove her to the apartment where someone was waiting for her…", she didn't really want to say anything more.

"Who?" asked Lucas.

"No big deal, really…just, someone she knows…" she replied. Haley really didn't feel like telling her husband that Chris, the guy he hated so much, was in town. Lucas nodded and started kissing Haley.

--

It was the week-end and in these times, Nathan enjoyed going to the rivercourt a Saturday morning and shoot some hoops. Brooke knew she'd find him there.

"Hi, gorgeous!" she said.

"Hey, Brooke. Where've you been?"

"Uh…sorry that I missed our date! You now, I hung out with a few girls and I didn't see the time as it passed by. It was really late so…I just didn't want to bother you. I was really tired"

Nathan nodded as she explained her story. "Ok, well it's alright as long as you don't set me up tonight at the restaurant"

She looked at him with big, round eyes. Restaurant? Who talked about restaurant? Did her boyfriend want to get her out, somewhere?

"Restaurant?" she asked.

"Well, I thought, considering it's been three months that we're 'exclusive', that I could maybe bring my girlfriend in an amazing restaurant and we could have the best supper ever!"

"But Nathan…restaurant is expensive!"

"Nothing is too much for the girl I love!"

Brooke smiled, hiding slightly the horrible shame she felt for her 'last-night adventure'. She decided that Nathan really didn't need that in the moment so she wouldn't tell him. So, she applied a fake convincing smile on her face and hugged him really close.

"That's really sweet!" she whispered in his ear.

"I'd do anything for you"

--

Lucas arrived to the rivercourt where Nathan was making some jump shots.

"Hey, little bro!"

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you considering the fact that you called me…"

Nathan lowered his eyes to shoes level. "She told me she didn't see time pass by while she hung out with her friends…"

"So?"

"I called every single ones of them yesterday. One after another...Nobody saw her."

"So you think she would've…"

"Maybe! She looked horrible when I told her I was inviting her to the restaurant!"

Lucas stared at his brother for a second. His eyes were lost in the misunderstanding.

"I just said that on the moment, just to see how she'd react but now it needs to be prepared and done…you'd help me?"

"You mean like, find you a place for your date?"

Nathan shrugged and looked in his brother's eyes with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Ok fine…I have an idea"

Lucas got his cell phone out of his pants pocket and called his dad. "_Hey dad, can you make a reservation at the plaza? Yeah, I'm going out with Haley…yeah, under my name…ok, thanks a lot! Bye!_"

"Plaza?" Nathan asked.

"Yup. 8:30. it's under my name. Just tell the cashier that you're putting it on your dad's account, Mr. Mayor!" Lucas announced, giving an amused nod to his brother.

"Thanks man!"

"It's nothing, really"

Both brothers pounded fists.

--

Haley had decided to bring Brooke at the mall so they could shop a little.

"So, what did Chris want?"

"To propose me a contract…"

Haley looked confused. "You sing?!?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I was talking about my clothes…"

"Well, that could be great!"

"I refused…"

"Why?"

Brooke shrugged and stared at a glass window for a second. "I just remembered how he ruined things between you and Lucas and I really didn't want this to happen again…"

Haley nodded. She looked somewhere else and spotted a really beautiful dress, not so expensive that Brooke could perfectly wear for the diner. She would even have some money left to buy a nice present to Nathan for their three months anniversary.

--

Nathan pulled the chair behind Brooke and helped her sit. She placed herself of the chair and smiled at him.

"It's really amazing, Nathan!" she exclaimed.

"I know…and you didn't see all of it yet", he grinned.

Nathan pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I also brought you something!"

Brooke felt extremely guilty. She had to tell him or she would never be able to look at herself in a mirror again.

"You shouldn't have…" she said shyly.

"Of course I did! Come on, open it!"

Brooke hesitated a lot before she finally decided she'd open it. She got an envelope out of her purse and waited for a second before she handed it to him.

"Alright. I also got something for you…"

Nathan took the envelope from her hands and turned his eyes back on Brooke. "You go first"

She smiled slightly and opened the little box she was holding. She was dying to know what was in that box since she had laid her eyes on it. When she finally looked inside her eyes turned wide. She stared for a second with eyes the size of baby worlds.

Her mouth fell wide opened. She was staring at a beautiful sparkling bracelet. It was a beautiful diamonds chain with little heart hanging all around.

"You like it?" he asked after getting no response.

"It's beautiful…but…listen Nathan, it's too much for me! I don't deserve it!"

"Of course you do! I love yo…"

"I slept with Chris…"

--

**Iii cliffhanger! I know it doesn't really talk about Lucas but what life taught me is that nothing happens without a reason…let's just say that it's gonna hurt a lot of people. More than you might think…**

**Ok, so I won't say too much now. You'll have to review to get more! You know every single ones of you as good insides to write a nice comment so don't be shy. You know you want to press that little button. 3 chapters left so see you there!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. truth, bitter truth

_A/N : aww, thank you guys so much for the great reviews. Here's the update. Enjoy!_

00000

"_I slept with Chris…"_

Nathan stared right through her, his eyes full of hurt. Brooke tried to reed her boyfriend's features but his face was unreadable and empty.

"What…" he finally got out.

"I'm so sorry! I never should've told you, but…"

"…But you felt guilty! Trust me, you won't have to worry about that anymore" he spat on a clod tone.

Brooke was shocked. She swallowed and threw the jewel box which he caught just in the right time. Her, she left the restaurant with glistening tears in her broken eyes. Everyone else was staring at them. Nathan rolled his eyes and quickly found the really interesting sight he had of his shoes.

--

Lucas had joined his bride in her apartment so they could have a great supper together. Lucas was setting the table whilst Haley was cooking the lasagna. The blonde came by behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She spun around to kiss him. After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled apart.

"I got this weird feeling like this is all a dream! It's just so amazing that I don't know if I ever want to wake up" Lucas said softly.

Haley smiled and replied "But I'm real. I'm no dream!"

He smiled back. "Of course you're real. But you're still my most beautiful dream!"

They shared another kiss before they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Lucas let go off Haley and opened the door on a grieving Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I'm back from my date with Brooke…"

Lucas pushed himself from the way and greeted his brother in. Haley noticed the tears in his eyes and opened her arms to give him a hug. Nathan accepted it and they pulled in a tight embrace where Haley could hear Nathan heaving on her shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Lucas.

Nathan breathed deeply and said "She cheated…"

Lucas shook his head and found it really awkward before her too gave a hug to his brother. "With who?"

"Lucas!" Haley shouted to her husband after asking that question. She felt like it was out of place to ask since it wasn't really their business.

"It's ok, Hales..it's with…", he was cut off by another knock on the door. Lucas, who was still standing in the doorway, opened the door.

"Where's Brooke?" asked a weird looking man.

Nathan shot him a dead glare. "With him…"

Chris didn't get what Nathan said and kept staring at Lucas with his scrawny hands on his hips.

"You!" Nathan said, shooting fire with his eyes. He walked over to him, ready to break his jaw to get that annoying smile of his face. Haley stopped him on his way and place4d herself in front of him. She shot him a quick gaze and led Chris out. Before closing the door, she murmured for the ears of the two angry boys "I'll take care of that…". Then, the door was closed on her back.

Nathan and Lucas gave each other a look for a second but abandoned the cause. After all, Haley would solve that problem without their help. It was always better than beating the guys down. It seemed to take hours and Haley still wasn't back.

--

"What is wrong with you?! You already risked ruining my marriage with Lucas and now you're doing it again with Nathan?!"

Chris still had that dumb smile on his face, same way it had been since he was there. Haley was getting pissed at that annoying smile and definitely wanted to wipe it away.

"And wipe that smile off your fucking face!" she spat. Chris just looked at her.

"…You're so sexy when you're angry!" he said.

She let out a loud sigh and slapped him. Chris got himself back together and got the top when he drove his lips toward hers and kissed her. She started debating but he kept tightening his grip, never letting her get away. She heard a weak, scuffed scream and felt like something was really wrong. When Chris finally let her go, she saw Lucas, hanging on the doorframe. His mouth wide opened in front of herself and Chris.

"Lucas…"

"I keep you from the hard task of apologizing…" he snapped, almost running down the balcony.

"Lucas, wait!" she shouted, running after him.

"Listen Haley, don't bother. Go back with your so-loved Chris"

Haley's mouth fell, the tears filled her eyes as Nathan joined them. Chris looked as they all ran away.

"Hey, what's happening? Is the party over?" Chris asked with his sarcastic voice.

Nathan turned on his heels and connected his fist with the man's jaw. Lucas couldn't keep his laugh in before he turned back. Nathan stopped Haley from going.

"I'll take care of it..." he said, running after his older brother. "Lucas, wait!", he stood in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"You know what, life sucks! Chris also took Brooke from me…"

"I need a drink!"

Nathan smiled. "Then let's go!"

--

"How did you hear about this place?" asked Lucas, walking inside the crowded bar. The ambiance was rather good.

"During my first date with Brooke…", his tone froze when he mentioned the name of his ex-girlfriend, the one who broke his heart.

Lucas noticed the change in Nathan's voice so he tried his best to cheer him up, not being so good since he wasn't feeling much better. "Sorry about her…but that's exactly why we're here! To forget about the pain girls caused us. I'll tell you what, first round's on me!". He patted Nathan's shoulders.

"I'm not really used to drinking…" Nathan mumbled.

Lucas frowned. "Chris…"

"You're right, I need a drink" Nathan blurted out.

The youngest brother motioned to a woman and ordered two beers.

She stared at him for a second. "You got the age for that?"

Nathan got his fake ID out and gave it to the woman. A few minutes later, she came back with two beers. They were sitting at a table in the back corner. Both Scott were brooding over their issues whilst drinking their beer.

Nathan could barely make out what had happened that night. "I just can't believe that Brooke did this to me!" he said, then sipped what was left in his glass.

Lucas let out a nervous laugh. "I just can't believe that Haley did this to me…again!"

"Sorry for your wedding"

Lucas sighed then another laugh escaped him before he could scuff it. "I should've known it was a mistake! We were too young…my mom told me that and she was right! I feel like…like Dan"

Nathan looked at the empty bottom of his glass. "You think we're like him?" he asked before waving to the barmaid for two more beers.

Lucas sighed and drank what was left of his own beer. "I don't know…we're lonely like him but at least we didn't go after it", he said as he immediately started the other glass.

Nathan stopped dead in his own one. "Love sucks!"

Lucas grimaced and raised his glass in the air. "To the pain! Death to love...it doesn't exist anyways"

They cheered and drank to the bottom of their second beer. Lucas waved for another round.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit?"

"Calm down, little bro. Let the liquid kill the pain. You'll see, you'll quickly forget about your little Brookie"

Nathan accepted the third drink that was set in front of him. He wasn't really used to drinking and he could already feel a little boozy. Lucas was the total opposite. He was drowning his sorrow with alcohol. He had grown himself a shell to stop the pain from getting him and the only thing that he let through was the glasses of beer. Even behind the mask Lucas was wearing, Nathan could see his sadness. He could definitely tell his brother was not doing well. In fact, he had rarely seen him so devastated.

The last time was when Haley left to go on tour. Lucas had been so devastated that he crashed his car in a concrete wall. He could remember everything from that day. The sight of Lucas' car swerving and crashing, the fire and the fear…what he saw now was Lucas starting his fourth beer.

"You should really slow down on that" Nathan pointed out.

Lucas got mad at him "Ohh, stop being the perfect little kid! Your girlfriend didn't love you enough and she ran into someone else's arms, you should be annoyed…not annoying!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and let out a breath of anger. "For your concern, Haley left you too…twice!"

Lucas's look went from distress to anger. He washed the lump in his throat down with another drink then grabbed Nathan's untouched beer. He drank it in one swallow and put it back down. He tried staring ahead but the room started spinning madly. For a second, he thought he was hearing voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The voice started low then it grew louder and the more and more he heard, the more and more he recognized Brooke. Why would Brooke be talking to him? She was Nathan's girlfriend.

"My day was horrible without you! I couldn't stop thinking about your smile. You don't know how much I'd love to see you smile!", he heard. The voice was coming from a feminine voice, a weeping voice. "I can't live since that day! I miss you so much! Please, please baby, open your eyes.Do it for me…open these beautiful eyes and tell me you still love me!"

He shook his head. Or he was becoming really crazy or the alcohol was really kicking in. Inside, he felt really bad and his brother had a severe looked posted on him.

"I…I…Th…Think we sh…should go home" he stuttered.

Nathan couldn't help but smile before helping his brother out.

Nathan helped his brother walking straight on the sidewalk. He had always been the wiser and the smarter one, anyways. On his side, in a night, Lucas had gotten all his old bad habits back from the time when he didn't know Haley.

Lucas started muttering some words. "That's not fair! We're the good guys and we are the one that are broken and alone", he complained. "It's your fault, Nathan! You shouldn't have let her go with that asshole!"

Nathan stopped in his tracks and stared at Lucas. "My fault?! I'm not the not who trusted her went she spoke with the devil!"

"They weren't speaking, they were kissing!!"

"He slept with Brooke! The fact that he kissed your precious little Haley is nothing compared to that!" he spat with the most anger in his voice that Lucas flinched.

"I understand why she left you! Just look at yourself man, you're pathetic!" he shouted.

Nathan pointed both thumbs toward himself. "I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who crashed a race car just to get everyone's attention!"

Lucas didn't answer. He was boiling inside and his anger toward his brother was getting unbearable to keep inside before it burned him. That didn't stop Nathan though. "…So why don't you just give us that same favor?! Just get back into your little hole and play with your dolls and for god's sake, help us forget about you because you're not even worth it anymore!" the younger Scott spat. He was red from anger. Lucas stayed there, his mouth wide opened and his eyes full of pain.

"Why don't you just drop dead, Lucas! We'd be better off without you!" he added. Lucas felt the pain of as stab. Nathan had hurt him more than he thought and his mouth stayed opened. He only got the time to look on his side but it was too late for the headlights that were coming way too fast toward him.

--

**iii. Cliffhanger. Hope you guys bear with the time I put in between my updates but just know that I'm so sorry it happens, I'm just extremely busy with school. Hopefully, this story will be over soon. There are only 2 chapters left so stay tuned and let me know what you guys thought. **

**I love reviews, they make me update sooner!**

**Take care of yourselves, guys!**

PS. the line 'wipe that smile off your fucking face' was borrowed from a song :) i love that song! its called 'one and only' and i suggest you check it out. its a bit explicit but for a hiphop song its amazing!


	17. wake up

**A/N : hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews. They're really sweet! I love them. So as you guys probably know, this story will be over REALLY soon. There's actually one chapter left after this one. It's at the end of this chapter that you'll know what happened with your favorite characters and see if they made it…hmm…I tend to be pretty cruel. Don't hate me guys…lol. I wish you all a good reading! For those who didn't get it yet, the italics are parts from reality. This is still Lucas' dream. Enjoy!**

--

_Last time…_

"_Why don't you just drop dead, Lucas! We'd be better off without you!" Nathan added. Lucas felt the pain of as stab. Nathan had hurt him more than he thought and his mouth stayed opened. He only got the time to look on his side but it was too late for the headlights that were coming way too fast toward him…_

Lucas was blinded by the headlights of the car that was coming right toward him. He felt his legs being pushed up as he rolled over the car. His head hit the windshield before everything went black.

Nathan looked in shock and horror. The car was coming right toward his brother, lifting him like dust in the wind. He backed off in terror when he saw his head snap the windshield full-power. He started at his body, rolling over the top of the car who took a sharp turn, causing his now limp body to fall over and onto the cold ground.

Lucas fell limp onto the cold pavement, his body was covered in scratches and blood and his breathings were shallow. He was half conscious when he started hearing voices again.

"_You're gonna be okay, baby! Please Lucas don't leave me now!" _

"_Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to clear the room"_

"_Lucas!"_

Nathan took a few seconds to catch his breath. It had formed a lump in his throat. When his head was back on his shoulders, he shook it before speeding up to meet his brother "Oh my god, Lucas!!".

He kneeled down next to his brother and slid his hands under his shoulders. He stopped his move when he looked at his fingers soaked and blood stained with his brother's blood. "Oh my god, no!". He searched his pockets for his cell phone.

Nathan took a second to stare at his brother's face. There was some pretty deep cuts and gashes, blood coming out of them. He had glass over him. Lucas was quickly surrounded with a dark crimson puddle.

"_Asystole! We're losing him! Charge the paddles! Start compressions! One..two..three.."_

"_Please Lucas, breathe! I'm begging you, honey. I love you! Please, stay with me!"_

"Just hold on, Bro. The ambulance is on the way…you're gonna be okay!" Nathan cried, pulling Lucas's head on his lap then up his thighs. The young blonde was losing his golden complexion. Nathan was really starting to worry. A lone and salty tear fell down his cheek. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I love you! Just don't leave me…"

"_Nothing! Charge to 300. One…two…three"_

"_Lucas! It's mommy, just hold on honey!"_

"_M'am, you have to get out"_

"_One…two…three…"_

"_Clear!"_

Nathan watched the working paramedics. The driver who hit Lucas took a tree and he was pretty groggy when they wheeled him around and he saw the poor kid he hit. When his stretcher passed next to Nathan and the teenage boy saw his face, his fists clenched into solid balls like rocks. "I'll make you regret this" he mumbled before getting back to his brother. The blonde kid was still lying in a pool of blood and gave no vital sign.

"Start the compressions! One…two…"

"_Continue the compressions! One…two…still nothing! Give me another amp of Epi! Son, I'm not letting you dive!"_

"_My god, Luke, just breathe! Please baby, come back!"_

"_I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"_

"_Please big brother…"_

"Please big brother, just come back to us! I feel so bad! I shouldn't have said that to you, I'm so sorry!" Nathan cried. He heard his name being called and spun around to see Brooke and Haley running toward him. A heavy weighted cop stopped them but Nathan replied "It's ok, they're with me!"

The cop made a pissed off grin and let the two girls go. Haley threw herself in her best friend's arms. "What happened?" she asked between sobs when she saw her husband lying in what seemed to be is own blood.

"I shouldn't have let him drink! I mean, he's my brother! I should have taken care of him…instead I just told him to drop dead…"

"Nathan…" Haley started.

"You couldn't know…" she proposed shyly. Nathan looked at her. He nodded then opened his arms. Brooke ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry! Fuck! Because of me, he got ran over by a SUV!"

"Oh my god!" Haley sobbed.

Everyone spun around to see Haley who was staring at her husband.

"_He's already intubated, we can't do anything more!"_

"_He's having a reaction…well we gotta say he was in a pretty bad shape"_

"_So what?! You're going to give up on my son?!?"_

"_I think he's the one who gave up m'am"_

"_No Lucas, please! It's me, honey. It's Brooke. I know you can hear me, broody so I'm begging you now! Don't give up on me! Don't give up on us! Please…"_

Haley fell knees first next to her husband's motionless body and grabbed his hand.

"M'am…"

"Shut up! He's my husband and if you can't bring him back then leave us! Leave me…" she spat coldly.

She stared at Lucas for a second and combed his blond hairs. "Hey baby, it's me…", a tear rolled down her cheek. Brooke and Nathan were checking every single move. She wiped the droplet away with the tip of her fingers.

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted to kiss Chris…do you remember that day on the beach? When you told me that the sand might wash away, that the ocean might dry and that the sun could dim one day but we would be loving each other anyways…always and forever…", a sea of tears drowned her face but she didn't piss to wipe them off.

Brooke had tears stinging in her eyes and Nathan couldn't help but smile at her friend's speech. Haley finally wiped her cheek "I still love you…" she whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm sorry Miss Roe. I'm afraid we did everything we…"

The doctor was cut off by a loud _Beep_. A second one followed close by. Everyone in the room held their breath as the long line on the monitor started to move softly. Brooke's eyes were wide opened and fixated on that green light which was dancing lively. The line's angle went normal again and Lucas' chest started to go at a normal and steady rhythm.

_**Dream**_

_Nathan turned and faced Brooke._

"_How'd you find us anyways?" he asked._

"_Are you kidding me? We spent the night searching for you guys and I thought of our first date…"_

_Nathan smiled and turned to Haley who was holding Lucas' hand while he was loaded into the ambulance._

"_Everything's gonna be alright" Nathan said. _

"Well, I guess we can say Mr. Scott made a long way to here…He's coming back from pretty far"

Brooke walked closer to bed where Lucas laid and sat in the chair next to him.

"Can you hear me? Because I need you to know that I can't take it anymore, Lucas. I miss you so much an I need you here with me!", she wiped the tears, "Tim told me the worse thing anyone had told me in my entire life…he said that you probably didn't like me that much because you weren't coming back for me…well, Nathan took care of him and I'm pretty sure he's surfing on a shooting star right now but…", she sighed.

For a moment, she thought she had seen a week smile cross Lucas' face. She pulled her face closer to him. "Lucas?"

Brooke put her hand on his cheek and cupped it while patting it softly. Lucas' head fell on the side of her hand and rested in it, following her moves. His eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, he could only make out the bright lights that were blinding him. Then he soon realized he wasn't home like he thought. The doctor, who has stayed in a corner, walked over the bed.

"It's okay, Lucas. You're in the hospital. You were shot pretty badly but everything should be ok now. Don't try to speak now" he said when he noticed Lucas struggling with the tube that was breathing for him. "At the count of three, I want you to blow through the tube. Then we're going to pull it out but you must not try to talk, ok?"

Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand. He nodded his head. The man started by pulling the small tape that was holding the tube in place then he gave his instructions. "At the count of three...One, two, three"

Lucas blew through the tube and the man pulled it out softly. He then picked a glass of other and helped Lucas drink it. Lucas took painful swallows. "Good job, kid" the doctor said and pulled the glass away when Lucas stopped drinking. The doctor smiled and threw a little "now its' whenever you're ready…", and he left. Lucas sighed deeply before letting his head drop heavily back onto the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"Drugged…how long I've I been out?" he said in a rather hoarse voice.

"Uh…just a few weeks"

Lucas frowned. Brooke was hesitant. "How many?", he asked weakly.

"Little more than three…"

Lucas let out another long sighed and squeezed Brooke's hand that had stayed in his. She smiled and brushed a tear.

"Hey! Don't cry! I'm ok now. It's gonna be okay!"

"God Luke! I was so scared!" she cried.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are! Jackass! I missed you so much! I love you, Luke!"

"I love you too! Pretty girl…"

--

**I hope this chapter made you tear up like it did for me when I wrote it. lol. There's no way you can hate me now. One last chapter. Let me know what you guys thought and I wanna say I BIG thank you to those of you who are here since the very beginning. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Even if I don't mention the names because I could not really remember, I just want you to know that your reviews went right to the heart and they made my days while I was writing this. Thanks for supporting me and have a nice week!**

**All good things…**

**Love and kisses**

**THwriter**


	18. all good things come to an end

**AN : hehe, hello everyone! First I want to say I'm sorry for the wait but I was busy on my other fics. ****Anyways, it's good getting back on this but unfortunately this story is over now.. :( I'll write more at the end so you can start reading sooner but be there. Enjoy this last chapter.**

**00000**

Lucas had fallen asleep at Brooke's side. Right on the next day, the doctors considered Lucas' excellent state for someone who just got out of a long and hard coma and sent him on another service. He was out of the ICU pretty soon. Now everyone could go see him.

Nathan entered the room with Haley and they stepped on a touching moment between Lucas and Brooke. Haley coughed causing Brooke and Lucas to cut off on their make out session.

"How are you feeling?" asked Haley with a smirk.

"Couldn't be better!"

Nathan finally reported his attention on his brother and the conversation going on.

"Good to see you at the vertical!" he chuckled. Nathan gave a brother a nod and they all laughed their hearts out. Haley started the conversation again.

"So Brooke, how did you get to go see Luke in the ICU?" she asked.

Brooke grinned "Let's just say that I can be really convincing", she winked when she said that.

Everyone burst out in laughter. Even Lucas laughed along with his friends though he tried keeping it low when it hurt him to laugh much. There was a shy sound then Peyton entered the room.

"Hey Luke…". Her eyes were searching the floor for some sign of comfort.

"Peyton!"

Brooke stood and opened her arms to hug Peyton. The blonde girl hugged her friend back before she went to hug Lucas.

"How are you?"

"I'm really good!"

Peyton's eyes burned with hot tears. "God Luke you scared the shit out of me!" she cried.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I put myself in front of him!" he apologized.

"Your hero ass!" Haley said.

"I'd say jackass…" Brooke mumbled.

"The most important thing is that Lucas is ok"

Lucas nodded his head and looked down at his hands for a second. "Thanks Nathan" he finally said.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there. You saved my life!"

Nathan smiled and stretched his arm to pound fists with his brother. "Wait, you know about it?" he suddenly asked.

"I remember it…well some parts. I heard you"

Nathan felt a little shy knowing that his brother knew about every cry he made that day.

"I'd do it again if I had to" he announced.

Rachel entered the room with a huge paper bag. She put it on the foot of the bed.

"Mouth is bringing the rest of it…"

"Rest of it?" Brooke asked.

Rachel gave her a nod. "Don't play the innocent one, Brooke. Luke, you alright?"

"Yup, what's in the bag?" he snapped.

"In fact THIS is from everyone" Peyton said. Rachel sent her a glare then continued.

"Yes, that's from everyone. Everybody gave something. It's just our way to say 'get better soon'!" she said while picking up and amazing laptop from the bag. Lucas' mouth fell wide opened in admiration.

"Woa! That's amazing! Thank you, guys!"

Rachel smiled before she put the box back in the bag and handed it to Brooke. Mouth then barged in with two enormous flower bouquets.

"Hey, Luke!" he half yelled from behind the flowers.

"And that's for the decoration…these walls are disgusting!" Rachel explained while pointing at the flowers. Mouth put them down of the desk next to Lucas' bed. Haley approached them and smelled their lovely perfume.

"Thanks to everyone, I'm really flattered! That's really amazing of you!"

"We really hoped you'd like it…you know, with what happened…" Mouth explained.

"Everything's fine! The doctors say I can go home in a week or two! Everything is all fine!" Lucas expressed, tired of everyone just reminding him of what happened.

"That's good!" Nathan said.

Brooke winked again and started patting him on the shoulder. "Then I can take care of my boo booed little boy!", she gave him a nod.

Rachel frowned. "Ok, you guys can take care of that later!"

They all laughed again. Karen and Keith walked in the room. The older woman looked around the room. She watched all Lucas' friends reunited together and happy.

"Mom…" Lucas said.

"I think we're going to let you rest, Luke" Mouth said shaking Lucas' hand. Haley gave him a peck on the cheek and Nathan pounded fists with him.

"Take care of yourself, man" he said.

Rachel walked closer to the bed and gave Lucas a friendly hug. Everyone left the room leaving Lucas alone with Brooke and his parents. Karen spotted the flowers.

"They're beautiful!" she whispered while admiring all the aspects of the flowers on the night stand.

"Mom, what is it?" he asked seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes. She sat on the bed and pulled her hairs behind her ears.

"I got…so scared! Oh my god!" she cried. Karen hugged her son tightly. Lucas rubbed her back.

"It's ok, mom. I'm ok! Please don't cry!" he begged.

"Sorry…" she apologized, wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

Brooke has stayed in a corner with Keith. She now got closer and sat on the bed next to Lucas.

"I hated that day, back in the library…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't think Jim would shoot. I didn't think his anger got this bad. I was scared, I was terrorized!" he confessed while crying his heart out. Keith grabbed is shoulder.

"Its ok, kiddo. Its' all ok, now" his uncle reassured. Brooke hugged him.

"I don't ever want to have you hurt on my shoulder again! I love you too much to see that!" she cried.

"I promise! I love you too, Brooke!"

"Would you also promise to never lie again?" Karen asked.

"About what?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your heart?"

Lucas sighed. The sight of his hands suddenly became really interesting. "I didn't want you to worry about me all the time and I wanted to live my life the way I want it" he said softly.

"But Lucas, that is selfish! We love you too much to lose you, that's why we care much!" Keith explained. Luke nodded.

"I promise I won't lie to you again"

Brooke smiled and leaned in the give him a long and soft kiss. Karen smiled.

"Ok, let's go! Lucas you get some sleep, now!" she announced.

"Can I stay?" Brooke asked Lucas. He smiled, meaning yes. She lied down and rested her head on his chest while his arms wrapped her thin body tightly. They fell asleep almost instantly. Karen and Keith watched them for a brief moment then left.

Lucas and Brooke were peacefully sleeping and for once, everything seemed to aim for the better, like what life was going to be beautiful after all.

**THE END**

**00000**

**So that was it. Kinda cheesy but I liked it and I hope you did too! Thanks a bunch for all of you who read this since the very beginning and coped with me and my crazy stuff! For those who always reviewed, I think there are not enough words in the world to describe how happy this made me feel! Thank you so much! It makes me happy I was able to make so people laugh, enjoy, cry, hurt and realize some stuff. If it made your day then it made mine.**

**I'd have a last favor for you guys before I say good-bye to this story. I'd really enjoy it if the ones of you who read this story and enjoyed it didn't mind sending a review and tell me you did. It's not much but I just want to know if I made my job well. If you didn't like it, it's okay but I'd like to know why (so im not making the same mistakes again)**

**Thanks a lot for reading this story and who knows, we'll see each other soon in another crazy story of mine!**

**Take care of yourselves people and merry Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate, just enjoy it!**

**All good things…**

**-THwriter **


End file.
